Cancer
by hanaaizen
Summary: "Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you." / Sudah 2 tahun aku bekerja menjadi seorang dokter. Sudah 2 tahun itu pula, aku bertemu denganmu. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal. / MidorimaxOC. Bad sumarry.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Cancer**

" _Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you."_

Sudah 2 tahun ini aku menjadi dokter di rumah sakit tempat ayahku bekerja, yang tentunya menjadi seorang dokter.

Sudah 2 tahun pula aku menangani berbagai macam orang dengan penyakit yang berbeda-beda.

Sudah 2 tahun pula aku tidak beruntung mengatasi orang-orang yang sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi.

Dan sudah 2 tahun pula aku bertemu denganmu. Menanganimu dengan sepenuh hati dan kau berjuang melawan kanker darah atau yang akrab disapa _Leukimia._

* * *

Semua terjadi sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.

Ketika Otosan ku meminta untuk menanganimu yang aku terima dengan resiko yang tinggi karena aku baru saja mengawali karir di bidang kedokteranku setelah aku lulus dari salah satu universitas ternama di Jepang.

Aku menerima pendidikan khusus sejak aku berada di sekolah dasar. Tetapi tidak sekhusus salah satu temanku di SMP yang sekalrang menjadi pemegang perusahaan Akashi yang sudah melejit di Jepang. Mungkin sudah mencapai di dunia internasional.

Sudah cukup berbicara tentangku dan teman dekatku saat SMP. Bagaimana jika aku kembali ke topik pembicaraanku.

"Shin," suara yang sudah akrab di telingaku kini memanggilku dengan suara yang terdengar seperti berterus terang.

 _Otosan_ ku yang baru saja kembali dari luar ruang kerjanya kini mengambil tempat duduk di kursi dekat meja kerjanya.

Aku membalas sambil menyampirkan jas dokterku sambil menatap Otosan. " _Hai_."

"Lihatlah dirimu nak. Sudah seperti dokter profesional saja. Hanya saja, hilangkan sikap _tsundere_ mu jika sudah menghadap pasien. Pasien itu membutuhkan perhatian." Kata pria yang menjadi kepala keluarga bermarga Midorima ini berterus terang kepadaku.

Aku hanya tersipu malu dan merasa sedikit tersinggung karena ucapan ayahku yang memanggilku " _Tsundere_ "barusan.

Heeeh, sudah 6 tahun lamanya masih disebut seperti itu.

"Hn. Berhentilah menyebutku _Tsundere, Otosan_. Lagipula aku bukan _Tsundere_ , _nanodayo_!" Kataku sambil menaikkan kacamataku yang sama sekali tidak melorot. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Kupikir itu kebiasaan yang seikit keren, eh?

 _Otosan_ ku tidak menjawab perkataanku tadi, dan sekarang hanya bertopang dagu sambil mengamatiku. Aku yang merasa tidak nyaman karena tatapannya itu langsung bertanya perihal apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya. Tetapi, seakan dapat membaca pikiranku, _Otosan_ sudah mengungkapkan pemikirannya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku sempat membuka mulutku.

"Shintarou, _Otosan_ memerintahkanmu untuk mengurus pasien baru kita. Dia baru tiba pagi tadi." Kata _Otosan_ ku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang,

"Aku tau, terlalu cepat untukmu yang langsung diberikan kepercayaan setelah beberapa hari baru aktif menjadi dokter resmi di rumah sakit Otosan. Tapi, Otosan mempercayakanmu dengan tugas ini." Otosan yang sedaritadi menatap kosong ke arah meja kerjanya kini menatapku lurus yang membuatku sedikit grogi.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, " _Gomen, Otosan_. Bukan hanya "terlalu cepat" tapi ini sudah terlalu cepat, nanodayo. Tapi, aku terserah kata _Otosan_ saja. Selagi aku mampu, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, pasien yang akan aku rawat ini, dia memiliki diagnosa apa, _nanodayo_ -?"

"Dia seorang wanita, berumur 23 tahun. Di diagnosa mengidap penyakit Leukimia, Shintarou." _Otosan_ ku bergerak tak nyaman di bangkunya.

Eh, kenapa dia mempercayaiku seseorang yang telah mengidap kanker?

Kenapa tidak ditangani oleh _Otosan_ sendiri saja?

Sebenarnya, aku sedikit keberatan karena ini sama saja tugas merawat. Sedangkan aku seorang dokter dan bukan perawat.

Ah, yasudahlah. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi,

 _Bukankah orang pengidap Leukimia harus bertempur melawan penyakitnya sendiri. Penyakit ganas itu dapat menyebabkan akibat fatal bagi penderita._

 _Apalagi, bukankah dia harus didorong dari belakang oleh keluarganya? Bukankah dorongan keluarga saja sudah cukup? Dan tidak usah memintaku untuk merawatnya?_

 _Are.. sepertinya akan menyusahkan._

Karena aku yang sedaritadi tenggelam dalam pemikiran-pemikiranku, aku jadi mengacuhkan jawaban ayahku yang membuat ayahku berdehem.

"Bagaimana? Kau akan mengambil tawarannya, bukan?" tanya _Otosan_ ku, membangunkanku dari pemikiran-pemikiran tadi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilnya, _Otosan_." Jawabku sambil menatap _Otosan_ ku dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Are... Lebih cepat dari yang aku bayangkan. Kau memberikan jawaban lebih cepat dari yang _Otosan_ bayangkan. _Otosan_ pikir, kamu akan memberikan jawabannya satu atau dua jam berikutnya, tetapi kau langsung menjawabnya. Ada apa ini, Shintarou? Apa karena umur pasienmu itu umurnya 2 tahun lebih tua darimu, eh?" _Otosan_ ku kali ini tergelak. Tawanya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

" _Urusai, nanodayo!_ " Apa-apaan? Jelas aku akan bersikap seprofesional mungkin terhadap pasienku.

Ah, sudahlah, mungkin _Otosan_ hanya bercanda saja agar aku tersenyum.

"Ah, iya, _Otosan_." Kali ini aku melihat _Otosan_ ku yang menghapus air matanya karena terlalu terbawa oleh leluconnya sendiri.

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat sambil membalas tatapanku.

"Ruang dan nomor kamarnya?"

 **TBC.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou~^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiii~**

 **Update chapter lebih cepat, nih. Rencananya sih minggu depan buat update chapter keduanya Cancer, tepi berhubung pikiran lagi bersahabat, aku memutuskan untuk update chapter hari ini.**

 **Dan untuk fanfic "Change" mungkin akan di update minggu depan.**

 **Dan, langsung saja, aku mau mengucapkan banyak banyak terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang memberikan review positif.**

 **Aku akan membalas reviewnya!^^**

 **Yuunaru Harukaze (Guest): Aaaah~ terima kasih banyak. kebetulan ya nama zodiak midorima itu "Cancer" dan ini judul fanfictionnya itu "Cancer" bahasa inggrisnya Kanker. Haha. Terima kasih atas review positifnya, nanodayo!**

 **AoiKitahara: Weeeh~ Aku mau juga dong^^ Terima kasih sudah mereview!^^**

 **SuhoAquatics22: Terima kasih atas koreksiannya ya. haha. maklum anak fandom baru. terima kasih reviewnya! dan, iya memang rada kurang tsundere gitu ya. tapi ini sebuah keharusan bagi Midorin untuk menghilangkan Tsundere akutnya. Haha. /plak/**

 **Ah, sudah langsung saja ya^^**

* * *

 **Cancer: Chapter 2**

Aku berjalan menuju ruang yang dimaksud oleh _Otosan_ ku, tak lupa sambil menggenggam _lucky item_ ku sesuai dengan yang diberitahukan oleh acara ramalan yang selalu rutin kudengar dan tidak pernah aku lewatkan, Oha Asa. Menurut Oha Asa, _lucky item_ ku hari ini adalah jepit rambut berhiaskan hewan panda disana. Mungkin, _lucky item_ ku hari ini sedikit merepotkan hingga aku harus izin _Otosan_ ku untuk meminta waktu keluar sebentar dan terlambat sampai kerumah sakit karena harus mencari _lucky item_ ku itu.

Aku meletakkan _lucky item_ ku ke dalam saku jas dokterku. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa orang salah paham dan mengira bahwa aku membutuhkan jepit tadi untuk menjepit poniku yang hampir menutupi jarak pandangku yang tentu saja membuatku terlihat seperti anak perempuan.

Berkali-kali aku kena tegur dari _Otosan_ dan _Okasan_ ku untuk memotong poniku.

 _"_ _Itu akan mengganggu dan merusak jarang pandangmu, Shintarou! Bisa-bisa minus matamu bertambah! Kau ini seorang dokter kenapa bodoh sekali masalah itu"_ kata _Otosan_ ku yang sudah berapi-api jika itu mnyangkut poniku yang sudah kepanjangan.

 _"_ _Benar kata Otosanmu, Shintarou. Cobalah sesekali memperbaiki penampilanmu. Poni itu tampak mengganggu sekali, menurut Okasan."_ Kata Okasanku lebih lembut.

Huh. Aku menyibakkan poniku kebelakang untuk memberikan pandangan yang lebih bagus. Tetapi nyatanya, hasilnya tetap saja. Poni itu kembali mengganggu pandanganku.

Heeh, sepertinya aku harus memotongnya.

* * *

Aku memasukkan telapak tanganku kedalam saku jas dokter disaat aku berjalan menuju keruanganmu sambil sesekali menaikkan kacamataku. Jujur saja, aku masih sedikit grogi karena ini baru pertama kali aku harus bekerja mengatasi pasien lain sambil merawat seorang pasien berkebutuhan khusus.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruanganmu dan langsung memutar knop pintunya.

Aku langsung memasuki ruanganmu dan tak lupa menutup pintu yang masih terbuka dibelakang punggungku.

Dan berjalan mendekati ranjangmu.

Kamu terkulai lemah, lengkungan hitam di bawah matamu itu sudah menafsirkan bahwa kamu memang memiliki masalah susah tidur, pipimu yang terlihat tirus itu, dan tak lupa bibirmu yang berwarna pucat yang sekarang hampir senada dengan warna kulitmu itu. Bibirmu yang pucat itu berusaha untuk memasangkan sebuah senyum terbaik disaat aku mendekati ranjangmu dan berdiri beberapa centi dari ranjang rumah sakitmu.

 _Hapus sifat Tsunderemu untuk saat ini Midorima Shintarou!_

Kali ini aku menatapmu dengan penuh perhatian yang jarang sekali aku tunjukkan ke orang lain.

"Ohayou. Aku doktor Midorima Shintarou yang ditugaskan untuk merawatmu, [Your Name]. Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tekan ini," kataku sambil menginstruksimu cara menggunakan alat komunikasi untuk memanggil perawat yang sedang melakukan tugas jaganya pada hari itu. Tetapi, khusus untukmu, perawat itu adalah aku. Mungkin aku akan memanggil perawat lain jika aku tidak bisa menangani masalah yang akan terjadi kepadamu.

" _Arigatou_ , Midorima-kun." Katamu sambil menyelipkan ponimu yang panjangnya sudah melebihi dagu dan menutupi matamu perlahan lahan ke belakang telingamu.

 _Eh, aku bawa jepit rambutkan? Tapi, ini lucky item Oha Asa ku hari ini, nanodayo! Aku tidak akan memberikannya. Jika aku memberikannya, aku akan tertimpa sial. Tetapi disatu sisi, zodiak Cancer hari ini sedang berada di urutan kedua._

 _Berhentilah bersikap Tsundere bodoh! Dia itu pasien yang HARUS diberi perhatian lebih._ Sebagian diriku memaki diriku sendiri agar berhenti bersikap _Tsundere_. Hanya untuk dirimu saja. Atau hanya untuk menjadi anak yang baik di mata _Otosan_ ku.

Setelah menimang beberapa pemikiranku, akhirnya aku mengeluarkan jepit rambut berhiaskan kepala panda, _lucky item_ Cancer menurut Oha Asa hari ini.

Aku memberikan jepit rambut itu kepadamu dengan sedikit berat hati.

Kau yang melihatku memberikannya hanya tersenyum manis.

Lalu aku tersadar, tangan kananmu itu sudah dipasangkan infus untuk memberikan asupan sari makanan.

"Ah, _gomen_. Aku tidak sadar jika tanganmu sedang dipasang infus sekarang, nanodayo-" Setelah mengatakannya, aku berjalan kearahmu dan memasangkan jepit rambut ini ke poni yang sekarang meunutupi pandanganmu lagi. Rambutmu yang mimiliki helaian yang banyak dan berwarna hitam itu kelihatan rapuh saat aku memasangkan jepit rambut _lucky item_ ku.

" _Arigatou._ " Katamu lemah. Tak lupa senyummu yang semakin mengembang.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

 _Heeeh. Apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang?_

 _Masa aku diam saja?_

 _"_ _..Hanya saja, hilangkan sikap tsunderemu jika sudah menghadap pasien. Pasien itu membutuhkan perhatian."_ Kata-kata _Otosan_ ku kembali terngiang.

 _Aku harus memulai darimana?_

Aku memutuskan berjalan mendekatimu dan mendudukkanku di kursi sebelah ranjangmu.

"Apa kamu sudah makan, _nanodayo_? Jika belum aku akan mengambilkanmu makan dan meminta perawat untuk menjagamu selagi aku pergi mengambil makananmu." Aku menatapnya. Tidak biasanya aku menyusahkan diriku sendiri.

"Ah, tidak usah dokter. Aku—" selagi kamu berusaha untuk melanjutkan kata-katam yang terputus itu, kamu tiba-tiba saja batuk.

Kamu menutupi mulutmu dengan kedua telapak tanganmu selagi terbatuk-batuk, setelah selesai, aku masih memperhatikanmu memandang telapak tanganmu dengan tatapan terkejut yang berusaha ditutupi dengan senyum lemah.

Kamu merogoh saku yang berada di baju pasien dan tidak menemukan apapun disana.

 _Sepertinya mencari tisu._

Ah, benar juga, aku membawa sapu tangan.

Dengan segera, aku merogoh saku jas ku dan mengambil sapu tangan putih disana.

"Ini, sepertinya kamu membutuhkannya." Selagi aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menghadapmu, aku terkejut saat melihat bibirmu yang pecah-pecah kini memperlihatkan darah yang menempel disekitar mulutmu.

" _Arigatou_ dokter. Tetapi, aku akan—"

"Untukmu saja, _nanodayo_." Kataku, memotong pembicaraannya. Aku tahu itu tidak sopan. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa aku harus memberikan sapu tangan ini. tanpa ada pemikiran bahwa kamu akan menyusahkanku.

Tunggu, beberapa waktu lalu aku mengatakan bahwa kamu akan menyusahkanku. Tapi sekarang?

 _Ah sudahlah—_

"Aku sudah makan. Terima kasih sudah menanyakannya." Katamu disela-sela kamu sedang membersihkan darah dibibirmu.

Kamu menghapus bercak darah yang mengotori bibir pucatmu itu dan tak lupa membersihkan darah yang berada ditelapak tanganmu.

"Sudah berapa lama—"

"Sudah berapa lama aku tahu aku mengidap _Leukimia_ , dokter?" kali ini dia yang memotong pembicaraanku. Aku bergerak tak nyaman, takut jika pertanyaan ini akan menyinggung perasaannmu.

Aku hanya menaikkan posisi kacamataku yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Aku baru mengalami gejala awal sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu. Kemarin setelah aku dibawa oleh _Okasan_ ku ke dokter spesialis setelah aku beberapa kali mengeluh mengalami pusing berat dan mimisan terus menerus. Dan, kedua orang tuaku terkejut bukan main ketika mengetahui aku mengidap _Leukima_ stadium awal." Kamu mulai bercerita. Suaramu yang terlalu kecil itu menyebabkanku harus berkonsentrasi keras untuk mendengarmu.

"Lalu, sekarang kemana _Okasan_ dan _Otosan_ mu?" aku bertanya sambil memandang wajahmu.

"Ah, mereka sibuk di Kyoto. Rumah kami sangat berjauhan, 3 bulan sekali mereka beruda berkunjung kerumahku." Jawabmu, kali ini wajahmu berubah murung.

"Maaf."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku tidak sendirian. Aku memiliki anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun yang tampan sepertimu, dokter." Katamu berbinar-binar.

 _Menikah?_

 _Tunggu, aku..._

 _Tampan?_

 _Heeeh._

Aku menyeringai bangga, semburat merah perlahan-lahan menghiasi pipiku.

Aku berdehem, "Ah, jadi kamu sudah memiliki seorang suami?"

Kamu menggeleng pelan, "Aku mengadopsinya. 3 tahun lalu. Dan sekarang dia masih belajar bersama teman-temannya di TKnya."

"Ah.. Maaf jika kesannya aku terlalu ikut campur dan terlalu mau tahu." Aku melemparkan senyum sungkan kearahmu. Dan kamu hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepalamu yang pelan itu.

"Tidak juga. Aku merasa tenang jika sedang membicarakan lelaki kebanggaanku yang satu itu." Kali ini kamu tertawa. Walaupun nyaris tidak terdengar, tetapi aura kebahagiaan itu seakan keluar dari tubuhmu.

"Dia membuatku merasa, _masih ada sesuatu yang harus diperjuangkan dihidpuku yang diujung tanduk ini._ " kamu mulai meneteskan satu-dua air mata dari bola matamu yang berwarna hitam pekat, senada dengan rambutmu.

Aku spontan berdiri dan membungkuk menghapus air matamu yang pelan pelan berjatuhan.

 _Aree, jika Otosanku melihat, dia akan bersalah paham, nanodayo!_

 _Masa bodoh. Katanya disuruh tidak bertsundere ria dan harus memberi perhatian lebih kepada pasien. Tetapi, detak jantungku ini— kenapa begini, nanodayo?!_

"Jangan bersedih, jika lelaki kebanggaanmu melihatmu meneteskan air matamu, apa yang nanti akan dipikirkannya? Tentunya dia akan sedih, nanodayo." Aku membelai pipimu yang tirus dan mulus itu. Berusaha untuk menenangkanmu yang mulai terguncang.

 _Sepertinya, kamu jarang menunujukkan emosimu keorang lain ya?_

Kamu mulai berhenti menangis dan pelan pelan mentapaku sambil mendangakkan kepalamu karena postur tubuhku yang tinggi tidak cukup menjadi pendek ketika aku menundukkan badanku untuk menghapus air matamu tadi.

"Terima kasih, dokter Midorima." Katamu tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu memanggilku, Shintarou?" aku memberikanmu senyum langka yang tidak pernah aku berikan ke siapapun.

Tak terasa, semburat merah muncul di pipiku. Begitu pula kamu.

 _Eh, benarkah?_

 _Apa aku melihat semburat merah dipipimu barusan?_

* * *

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarmu.

"Shintarou, tangani pasien." Ah, suara _Otosan_ ku.

"Haai!" aku segera membalas panggilannya.

Aku menghadap ke arahmu lagi.

"Ah, _gomen_. Ada pasien yang harus aku tangani. Sesudahnya, aku akan langsung kemari, _nanodayo_. Jangan lupa, jika membutuhkanku—"

"Tekan saja tombol yang warnanya senada seperti suraimu. Yap." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan, kamu sudah mengintrupsi yang membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Ya. Betul. Sebentar ya." Aku berdiri dan membalikkan badan dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarmu.

"Hai" balasmu samar-samar.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cancer: Chapter 3**

Aku meregangkan otot leherku dan lenganku yang sudah terasa sangat lelah.

Sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

Aku melepaskan stetoskop yang sedaritadi melingkari leherku dan meletakkannya diatas meja kerjaku.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke kursi empuk yang aku duduki ini dan mendesah pelan sambil menatap langit-langit ruanganku.

 _Melelahkan sekali, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan terbiasa._

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan dan mataku berhenti di alat penerima panggilan pasien dari ruanganmu.

Sedaritadi alat itu memang tidak berbunyi. Tanda yang mengingatkan bahwa aku harus menuju ke ruanganmu.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu?

Tentu saja karena aku sesekali melirik alat monitoring tersebut ketika aku masih menangani pasien yang menyodorkanku beberapa keluhan yang dimiliki mereka.

 _Bukankah aneh jika dirimu tidak memanggilku sama sekali?_

 _Atau jangan-jangan kamu sungkan dan tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanku?_

 _Atau mungkin kamu terlalu lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur?_

 _Atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu?_

Daripada aku bersusah payah untuk menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu di ruanganmu. Tak lupa sambil membawa makan siangmu dan tak lupa sup kacang merah kesukaanku. Ah, tadi aku memang sudah memesan menu makan ini ke ahli gizi rumah sakit.

* * *

Aku mengetok pintu ruanganmu dan memutar knopnya.

Ketika aku memasuki ruanganmu, aku sudah disambut dengan senyum ramahmu itu. Yang kerap kali membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

"Hei, apa aku mengganggumu, _nanodayo_?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan kacamataku yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Eh, dokter Mido— maksudku dokter Shintarou-kun. Tidak kok. Tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Malahan aku senang ada yang menemaniku. Suster disini acap kali datang ke ruanganku untuk mengecek kondisiku saat ini, hanya itu saja yang mereka lakukan. Selanjutnya, mereka pamit pergi. Aku—"

 _Kesepian?_

"Kesepian." Sambungmu seperti dugaanku, kali ini kamu tidak menatap mataku sama sekali. Kamu masih mengenakan jepit rambut pemeberianku yang sekarang membuatmu nampak lebih manis.

"Ah! Aku akan menemanimu makan. Karena tidak ada perawat yang menjagamu disini. Dan—"

 _Aku akan menyuapimu. Argh! Ayo katakan itu, Shin!_

 _Kenapa susah sekali? Hanya satu kalimat lagi kenapa rasanya lidahku kelu._

"Aku— akan— menyuapimu, nanodayo."

"Eh?" hanya itu jawabanmu yang terucap dari bibirmu.

"Ano— bukannya seperti itu, nanodayo!— hanya saja, ano—"

 _Dasar bodoh! Kenapa gelagapan begini?_

Kali ini kamu tertawa keras karena aku jadi salah tingkah dan mulai menunjukkan semburat merah di pipiku.

"Shintarou! Kenapa gelagapan seperti itu, heh? Aku bisa makan sendiri kok. Lagipula, aku masih memiliki dua tangan yang bisa aku kenakan!" katamu berbinar sambil menunjukkan kedua telapak tanganmu ke arahku sambil tersenyum riang.

 _Cantik._

Satu kata itu yang terbesit di pikiranku saat ini.

"Tidak boleh, _nanodayo_! Jika aku mengamati dari caramu saat harus menggunakan tangan kirimu untuk menjepit rambutmu, kamu terlihat kesusahan, nanodayo. Kamu ini pengguna tangan kanan. Sedangkan, tangan kananmu dipasang infus." Aku berkata sambil duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangmu.

"Tapi—" kamu berusaha mencari alasan untuk menolaknya.

"Aku memaksa." Aku membuka plastik tipis yang digunakan untuk menutup makan siangmu.

" _Arigatou_ , Shin." Kamu tersenyum lemah.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil mengangkat mangkuk yang berisi bubur putih.

Aku menyendok kecil bubur itu dan direspon olehmu dengan membuka mulutmu.

* * *

Setelah setidaknya 6 sendokan kecil masuk kedalam perutmu, aku tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh kamu yang tiba-tiba saja batuk-batuk.

Aku sudah memberikanmu teh hangat. Agar mendorong kembali makanan dan asam lambungmu yang naik.

Dan tiba-tiba.

"Hwek."

Mual.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaanmu saat ini.

 _Semua yang kamu telan, akan kembali kamu keluarkan. Tidak boleh sampai terjadi, nanodayo!_

Dengan sigap aku mengambil baskom dan meletakkannya dibawah mulutmu. Aku menyibakkan rambutmu kebelakang agar tidak terkena muntahan. Masih terus menepuk-nepuk punggungmu pelan.

"Hwek."

 _Tidak boleh sampai keluar semua, nanodayo! Bisa-bisa perutnya akan kembali menolak._

 _Kami-sama, aku mohon, tolonglah dia._

Setelah 2 menit lamanya dalam kondisi seperti itu, akhirnya mualmu mereda. Membuatku bernapas lega karenanya.

 _Terima kasih,kami-sama._

"Terima kasih, Shin-kun" katamu lemah, masih sedikit terbatuk.

" _Are?_ Eh, iya, sama-sama." Kataku sambil membantumu mengembalikan posisi tiduran seperti di awal tadi secara perlahan sambil menggengam erat tanganmu yang memiliki jari jari yang mungil serta kurus.

"Shin, aku lelah. Aku mengantuk. Tapi..." kali ini kamu memandangku lelah sambil membalas genggamanku yang semakin erat, seakan-akan kamu takut aku akan menghilang.

"Ada apa, _nanodayo_?" tanyaku membalas tatapanmu yang sayu.

"Aku harus menjemput Ryouhei di sekolahnya. Izinkan aku keluar untuk menjemput anakku. Aku tidak bisa meminta tolong pada Otousan dan Okasanku, dan aku tidak memiliki kerabat dekat disini. Aku mohon, Shin. Izinkan aku." Katamu mengeratkan genggaman.

 _Sudah pasti jawabannya jika aku meminta izin ke Otousan bahwa aku akan mengekuarkanmu, pasti jawabannya "Tidak."_

Setelah berpikir matang-matang,

 _Aku akan menjemputnya._

"Eh, Ryouhei? Itu seperti..." aku berhenti sedikit, menimang-nimang apakah itu penting untuk dibicarakan.

 _Heeeh._

"Ryouhei itu seperti namaku sebelum Shintarou. Orang tuaku sebelumnya memberiku nama Ryouhei. _nanodayo_ " Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yang akan menjemputnya. Kamu disini saja. Beristirahatlah. Bukannya aku tidak mau mengizinkanmu ke _Otousan_ ku. Tapi... aku sudah tahu jawabannya sebelum aku menanyakannya. Sudah pasti _Otousan_ ku tidak mengizinkannya, _nanodayo_." Aku membelai rambutmu, bukan mengacaknya. Membelai rambutmu yang terlihat mulai rapuh itu.

"Benarkah? Benarkah Ryouhei itu namamu yang pertama, Shin?" katamu sambil melempar senyum kecil ke arahku setelah beberapa detik yang lalu kamu memasang wajah terkejut.

"Iya. Itu nama pertamaku sebelum Shintarou. Bagaimana? Aku akan menjemput Ryouhei kemari. Laki-laki kebanggaanmu ini pasti merindukan ibunya, kan? Bukankah aku harus bergegas?" kataku sambil membenarkan posisi kacamataku yang sekarang memang melorot.

"Baiklah. Ini fotonya dan alamat TKnya. Aku akan mengirimnya ke emailmu. Boleh aku meminta emailmu?" Kamu mengambil handphonemu yang tergeletak di meja sebelah tempat tidur dan memberikannya padaku agar aku dapat mengetikkan emailku sesudahnya, aku mengembalikannya.

Tak lama, ponselku sudah berdering tanda email baru.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat." Aku bergegas berdiri sambil membenarkan jas dokterku yang berantakan.

"Shin, tunggu." Kamu menggamit tanganku lagi.

"Hn?" aku menoleh kearahmu.

"Jangan katakan padanya jika aku memiliki kanker, Shin. Aku tidak mau dia mengetahuinya. Katakan saja bahwa aku sakit tipes." Kamu mengeratkan genggamanmu.

"Baiklah." Aku pasrah saja, karena mungkin ada benarnya. Ryouhei masih kecil. Jika dia tahu ibunya adalah penderita kanker darah, itu bisa menghancurkan psikologisnya. Walaupun dia belum mengetahui apa itu kanker. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, dia pasti akan mengetahuinya, cepat atau lambat.

"Aku pergi dulu, _nanodayo_. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dibeli, email saja aku. Jika membutuhkan bantuan perawat tekan saja alat komunikasinya." Aku mengelus rambutmu pelan.

" _Hai._ " Jawabmu lemas.

"Jaa ne-" kataku sambil mengambil kaleng sup kacang merah yang belum sempat aku makan, lalu berjalan keluar ruanganmu, tak lupa menutup selambu kamarmu.

"Hati-hati, Shintarou."

 **TBC**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou~**

 **NB:**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, aku pernah liat salah satu info di salah satu fansite KnB kalo misalnya, nama si Tsundere lumut itu sebelum Shintarou itu Ryouhei. Hehe. Tapi ga tau lagi.**

 **Maaf kalo misalnya si doi itu OOC kebangetan disini. tapi, si doi harus OOC di depan kamu karena sebuah keharusan, nanodayo!**

 **Dan, maaf juga kalo misalnya deskripsi penderita kanker dan hal-hal yang terjadi dirumah sakit kurang greget dan kurang pas.**

 **Huhu. I'm trying too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih yang sudah me-review, follow, fav fanfiction Cancer ini.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca^^**

 **Maaf kalo chapter ini ada yang kurang dan tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.**

 **Sebelumnya, maafin author yang belum bisa ngelanjutin fanfiction "Change"nya.**

 **Kayaknya, author mau ngefokusin ke Cancer dulu.**

 **Hehe.**

 **Sudah, langsung saja, ini dia CHAPTER 4!**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

* * *

 **Cancer: Chapter 4**

Aku berjalan keluar ruanganmu dan pergi ke tempat _Otousan_ ku biasa melayani pasien untuk meminta izin keluar pada jam kerja.

"Shintarou!" terdengar suara _Otousan_ ku yang berteriak heboh saat aku memasuki ruangannya.

" _Otousan_! Kecilkan sedikit suaramu, _nanodayo_!" kataku sambil membetulkan kacamataku

"Ini kejadian langka! Kamu tidak pernah menginjakkan kakimu ke ruangan _Otousan_ pada jam makan siang. Ada apa ini? kamu demam, heh? _Otousan_ tahu, bahwa akhirnya hari ini akan datang. Anakku, Midorima Shintarou mengajak _Otousan_ nya makan siang bersama." Kata _Otousan_ ku masih heboh sambil merangkulku.

" _Nani_?! Aku tidak mengajak Otousan makan, _nanodayo_! Aku minta izin keluar jam kerja. Aku harus— ehm— melakukan sesuatu." Kataku terbata. Jika aku mengatakan aku akan menjemput anakmu, _Otousan_ akan bertambah heboh.

" _Yare-yare_. Pergi kemana kau?" kata Otousan menatapku curiga.

"Ano—"

"Katakan saja, Shin. Aku tidak akan melapor pada _Okasan_ mu jika belum pasti akan menikahi gadis pilihanmu."

"GADIS APA, _NANODAYO_? MENIKAH APA? _OTOUSAN_ JANGAN BERFIKIR MACAM-MACAM, _NANODAYO_!" kali ini aku yang berteriak heboh ke _Otousan_ ku.

 _Benar-benar. Kenapa dari kemarin berbicara menikah-momongan-gadis?! Lagipula aku baru saja menjadi dokter tahun ini. Heeeh._

"Heh. Shin. _Otousan_ dan _Okasan_ mu ini akan selalu sabar menanti undangan pernikahanmu kelak." Kata _Otousan_ ku.

" _Urusai, Otousan_! Aku mau keluar. Akan aku pastikan aku kembali tidak lama setelah istirahat makan siang usai. Dan, tolong jaga dia selama aku pergi." Kataku sambil menaikkan kacamata, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipiku.

 _Otousan_ ku langsung mengerti maksudku.

Maksudku untuk menjagamu ketika aku menjemput lelaki kesayanganmu itu.

Aku menyeringai jika mengingatnya.

 _Ada apa ini?_

 _Jantungku berdebar cepat disaat memikirkanmu._

 _Haaah._

 _Aku tidak boleh langsung terintimidasi begini._

 _Tapi selama aku tahu, ini bukan perasaan kasian._

 _Ini berbeda._

 _Ini lain._

"Sejak kapan kamu mulai peduli pada orang lain, Shintarou?" goda _Otousan_ ku.

" _Urusai_! Aku pergi dulu. _Ja nee_ -" aku segera keluar ruangan itu sebelum Otousanku menghujamku dengan berbagai perkataan yang semakin ngawur.

* * *

Aku segera tancap gas menuju alamat sekolah yang kamu maksud.

Beruntung sekali siang ini jalanan tidak terlalu padat, jadi sesuai dengan perkiraanku, aku akan sampai rumah sakit beberapa menit setelah jam makan siang usai.

Setelah sampai, aku segera memarkirkan mobilku di tempat parkir yang telah disediakan. Aku baru sadar jika aku masih mengenakan jas dokter yang belum aku lepas sedaritadi.

 _Masih sepi._

 _Atau semuanya sudah pulang dan aku terlambat menjemputnya?_

Aku mulai khawatir sambil meneguk sup kacang merah kaleng. Minuman kesukaanku.

Setelah meneguknya habis, aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri kelasnya.

Taman Kanak-kanak itu tidak seberapa besar maupun kecil.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor, setelah bertanya kepada salah satu orang yang mungkin adalah salah satu guru disini, dia mengatakan bahwa siswa sedaritadi sudah pulang. Dan aku bertanya dimana kelas Ryouhei.

"Apa anda tahu dimana anak bernama Ryouhei? Aku adalah walinya. Ibunya tidak bisa menjemputnya hari ini." aku menanyakannya yang sedaritadi menatap tepat ke mataku.

"Heh! Sudah benar dugaanku! Dia memiliki matamu. Ryouhei. Tapi, dia memiliki surai _Okasan_ nya. Apa kamu _Otousan_ nya?" katanya sedikit terkejut.

"Eh, bukan. Aku— kerabat jauh Ryouhei." Kenapa aku berbohong jika aku kerabatnya? Lagian juga aku baru mengenalmu hari ini.

 _Ah, biarlah._

Guru itu memasang mimik kecewa.

"Aaah~ Jadi, saudaranya. Maaf. Aku akan segera mengantarmu menemui Ryouhei." Dia berjalan menuju ruang kelas Ryouhei, mungkin. Atau tempat dimana Ryouhei menunggu jemputannya.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku telah berdiri di depan salah satu kelas.

"Ryouhei! Sudah ada yang menjemputmu, sayang." Panggil guru Ryouhei.

"Ah! Benarkah? _Okasan_!~" aku mendengar balasan suara Ryouhei dari dalam kelas.

"Bukan _Okasan_ mu sayang. _Okasan_ mu tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. Hari ini Ryouhei pulang dengan paman—"

"Shintarou." Kataku pelan.

"pulang dengan paman Shintarou ya." Ryouhei berjalan keluar kelas sambil menggendong tasnya.

Guru Ryouhei berjalan masuk ke kelas sambil mengusap surai hitam Ryouhei.

"Nee, tuan Shintarou, maaf saya harus mengecek dokumen. Mohon antar Ryouhei kembali ke Ibunya. Terima kasih." Dengan itu dia berjalan menjauhi Ryouhei yang tengah berjalan gontai kearahku.

 _Yang benar saja?!_

 _Anak ini memiliki mata emerald dan surai hitam ibunya._

 _Walaupun bukan ibu kandungnya tetap saja._

 _Apa diwarnai?_

 _Tidak. Umur sepertinya belum boleh melakukannya._

Aku memasang wajah terkejut saat Ryouhei memeluk kakiku secara tiba-tiba.

"Ayah? Ayah kemana saja? Aku tidak pernah bertemu ayah." suaranya serak seperti orang yang akan menangis.

 _APA?_

 _Aku harus apa?_

 _Tidak boleh Tsundere! Dia masih kecil, nanodayo!_

Aku berlutut, menyesuaikan tinggiku dengan Ryouhei sambil membelai surai hitamnya yang halus.

"Ryouhei, ayo kita pulang, _Okasa_ mu sudah menunggumu." Aku menggendongnya.

" _Otousan_ , aku kangen sama _Otousan_ walaupun Ryo tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi, Ryo sangat senang jika melihat _Otousan_ sudah kembali." Bisik Ryouhei di telingaku membuat hatiku bergeming.

"Bukankah yang terpenting, _Otousan_ sudah kembali, Ryo?" aku tersenyum kecil. Hal itu menyayat hati. Lahir dan besar tanpa mengetahui sosok seorang Otousan itu sulit.

Apa salahnya jika aku dapat mengambil peran sebagai ayah selagi kamu masih berbaring di rumah sakit?

* * *

Aku kembali kerumah sakit sambil menggendong Ryouhei yang selama perjalanan tertidur dengan pulas di bangku tempatku menyetir.

Jadi, selama perjalan tadi, Ryouhei meminta untuk duduk dipangkuanku sambil melihat aku mengendarai mobilku.

" _Otousan_ , apa boleh aku duduk di pangkuan _Otousan_? Aku ingin—"

Aku membalasya dengan senyum yang biasa aku lemparkan untukmu.

"Tentu saja boleh, Ryouhei. Sini." Aku meminggirkan mobilku dari jalur dan berhenti. Mengangkat Ryouhei dan mendudukkannya dipangkuanku.

" _Arigatou, Otousan._ " Kata Ryouhei sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Dan 5 menit kemudian, aku merasakan kepala Ryouhei sudah disandarkan di dadaku yang bidang.

 _Hm. Ternyata aku terlambat menjemputmu dan membuatmu lelah seperti ini ya, Ryouhei?_

Aku tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, aku tidak ke ruangan ayahku, aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi ayahku jika aku menggendong seorang anak kecil.

Yang pasti, ayahku akan heboh tidak karuan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat memikirkannya.

Aku berjalan menuju ruanganmu dan membuka pintunya.

Tapi,

Aku tidak menemukanmu diranjangmu.

Aku yang tersentak kaget segera membuka tirai kamarmu lebar-lebar. Dan ternyata, kamu berdiri mengamati dari jendela.

"Hei." Aku menyapaya lembut.

Kamu sedikit terkejut menyadari kedatanganku.

"Shin!" pekikmu yang segera ingin memeluk Ryouhei.

"Shh." Aku segera menempelkan jari telunjukku ke bibirku. Memintanya untuk tenang karena Ryouhei sedang tidur dengan lelap di pelukanku.

Melihat sikapku, kamu tersenyum samar sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Apa dia menyusahkanmu?" bisikmu pelan.

"Tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya butuh—" aku terbata.

"Butuh kasih sayang seorang ayah?" seperti biasa, kamu selalu bisa menebak apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Hn." Kataku sambil menidurkan Ryouhei dengan perlahan di sofa yang letaknya tak jauh dari jendela kamar.

Tiba-tiba saja kamu memelukku dari belakang. Membuatku sedikit tersentak.

" _Arigatou_ , Shintarou. _Arigatou_." Aku berbalik menghadapmu dan mendekapmu erat sambil mengusap surai hitam yang mirip seperti Ryouhei itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Malahan, aku senang sekali bertemu dengannya, [Name]. Sudah, tidak usah menangis." Aku berusaha menenangkanmu yang sesenggukan.

Kamu hanya merespon dengan mendekapku erat dan membenamkan wajahmu di dadaku.

"Aku ngantuk." Katamu pelan.

"Beristirahatlah. Waktu jam istirahatku juga sudah habis. Aku harus kembali." Kamu melepaskan pelukanku secara perlahan.

"I— Iya. Maaf merepotkanmu." Katamu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sudah aku bilang, tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak merepotkan aku sama sekali. Dan—"

Aku menatap Ryouhei sejenak.

"Aku menyukai Ryouhei. Dia mirip sekali denganmu, nanodayo." aku tersenyum samar.

Aku yang baru saja menyadari perkataanku segera menaikkan kacamatku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah bersemu.

"Bu—Bukan berarti aku ano—"

 _Bukan berarti aku menyukaimu._

 _Ayo katakan itu Shintarou!_

 _Tidak. Tidak._

 _Aku tidak akan mengatakannya._

 _Baka, Midorima Shintarou. Baka!_

 _Ngapain harus mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu?!_

 _Apa aku sebodoh ini, nanodayo?!_

"Heeh. Lucu sekali kamu jika sedang gelagapan seperti itu." Katamu tertawa kecil.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, aku segera kembali ke ruanganku untuk melayani pasien lagi.

Sebentar lagi sudah pukul 5 sore. Waktuku untuk pulang.

Sembari menunggu pasien lain masuk, aku melihat nyala warna hijau di monitoring pasien ruanganmu.

 _Akhirnya, aku dipanggil juga._

Ada perasaan bahagia bercampur dengan takut.

Takut jika kamu memanggilku karena sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu.

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan menuju ke ruanganku.

Sebelum itu, aku meminta tolong salah satu suster untuk menutup ruanganku dan menyampaikan pada Otousanku jika aku merawat pasien khusus.

Aku berlari kecil kearah ruanganmu dan membuka knopnya.

"Kau memanggilku, _nanodayo_?" aku membuka tirai ruanganmu.

"Iya." Katamu pelan.

"ada apa?" kataku sambil menaikkan kacamataku.

"Aku mau pulang, Shin—"

"Aku ingin dirawat dirumah saja." Sambungmu.

" _Nani_?!" aku sedikit terkejut.

"Tolong, Shin. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang ibu untuk Ryouhei di rumah sakit, iya kan?" katamu memohon.

"Hn.."

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Boleh saja sih jika dirawat dirumah. Tapi.. akan menyusahkan yang menjaganya nanti._

 _Apa aku saja yang menjaganya?_

 _Berarti aku tidak bekerja?_

"Baiklah."

 _Yang benar nih, Shintarou?_

"Aku yang akan merawatmu dirumah."

 _Merawatmu dan Ryouhei._

 _Mungkin akan menjadi kegiatan yang paling terbaik dan menyenangkan._

 _Apalagi, aku bisa memandangi kalian berdua setiap saat._

 _Merasakan hangatnya keluarga._

 _Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya._

 _Merasakan aku yang perlahan membuka hati untukmu dan Ryouhei saja._

"Benarkah?" teriakmu kegirangan bukan main.

"Tentu. Aku akan memerintahkan perawat untuk membantumu bersiap-siap. Aku akan meminta izin Otousanku, nanodayo." Perkataanku kamu balas dengan anggukan mantap.

Aku memandangi Ryouhei yang masih tertidur.

 _Apa dia sudah makan siang?_

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Shin. Aku sudah memberinya roti." Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku kamu memandangiku dengan berbinar.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, aku akan keluar dan mengizinkanmu. Kita akan kembali kerumahmu pada saat jam 5 sore setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Kataku sambil menaikkan kacamataku.

"Hai." Kamu tersenyum sumringah.

"Istirahatlah, setelah perawat membantumu mengganti pakaian rumah sakitmu. Aku akan menghampirimu setelah semuanya selesai."

Kamu berjalan gontai kearahaku.

Menjinjitkan kakimu dan mengecupku dipipi.

 _Mengecupku._

 _Di pipi._

 _Apa ini mimpi?_

Aku tersentak kaget dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Baik wajahmu maupun wajahku memunculkan semburat merah padam.

"Arigatou, Shin" katamu sambil berjalan berbalik ke ranjang dan merebahkan badanmu.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

* * *

 _Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu._

 _Kamu membuat segalanya berbeda._

 _Kamu membuatku belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi dokter yang baik dengan pasien._

 _Kamu membuatku mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah dan suami yang harus membahagiakan anak dan istrinya bagaimanapun caranya._

 _Aku bahagia akan hal itu._

 _Dan, aku tidak pernah menyesal._

 _Tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu._

 _Terima kasih, Otousan._

 _Terima kasih, kami-sama_

 _Terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengan orang yang bisa membuatku merasakan seseuatu yang berbeda._

 _Sesuatu yang membuatku bergejolak._

 _Yang perlahan akan menjadi candu._

* * *

 **TBC.**

 **Mind to RnR?^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pertama-tama, aku mau berterima kasih kepada reviewers yang ga bosen-bosennya ngereview Cancer, AoiKitahara, terima kasih**

 **Dan, untuk SuhoAquatics22 yang nggak pernah bosen nyemangatin pas lagi patah semangat buat ngelanjutin Cancer. Terima kasih**

 **Dan untuk review-review lainnya akan aku balas satu-satu, nanodayo!~**

 **AoiKitahara: Terima kasih~ semoga tetep suka ya sama Cancer. Huhu~**

 **Guest: Ah~ Terima kasih.**

 **Rhyno Raimori Rain: Terima kasih~ Ah, iya nih seleranya yang tua tua gitu :D**

 **Yamasaki Naomi: Terima kasih dan hello~ selamat datang-ssu :)**

 **Sudah langsung saja yak, Cancer: Chapter 5.**

 **Hope you like it. Maaf kalo nggak sesuai yang dibayangkan, atau kurang nyampe feelnya._.**

* * *

 **Cancer: Chapter 5**

Setelah mendapat permintaan darimu, aku segera menuju ke ruang kerja _Otousan_ ku

 _Knock knock_

"Masuk." Terdengar suaranya lantang dari dalam ruangan.

Aku segera melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan serba putih tersebut.

"Eh, aku kira siapa, ternyata anakku." Terdengar gelak tawanya yang memekakkan telinga.

" _Otousan_! Jika tertawa jangan berlebihan begitu, _nanodayo_!" aku menaikkan kacamataku

"Shintarou, apa _dia_ sudah memintamu untuk menyampaikan izin kepulangannya?" katanya serius.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya, _Otousan_ ku ini seperti teman dekatmu saja.

"Bagaimana _Otousan_ bisa tahu jika aku dimintainya, _nanodayo_?"

 _Otousan_ ku hanya menyeringai mendengar jawabanku yang berbentuk pertanyaan.

"Hm. Tidak penting. Lain kali otousan akan memberi tahumu. Sekarang, kamu boleh mengantarnya. Dan, jika kamu menginap dirumahnya, _Otousan_ akan mengizinkanmu. Jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak." _Otousan_ ku menyeringai.

Pipiku saat ini bersemu merah, aku menutupinya dengan membetulkan posisi kacamataku.

"Melakukan apa?" kataku sinis.

"Heeeh~ Tidak usah sok polos gitu, Shin. Semua pria dewasa pasti juga akan memikirkannya jika berdua dirumah dengan wanita yang cantik seperti _dia_." Seringai _Otousan_ ku kian melebar, begitu pula semburat merah di pipiku yang kian memerah.

" _Urusai_ , _Otousan_. Jangan berpikir macam-macam juga, _nanodayo_. Dasar otak mesum." Kataku sambil membalikkan badanku yang semula menghadap meja kerja _Otousan_.

Aku memang sudah biasa bercanda dengan _Otousan_ ku. Kadang tingkah laku dan kata-katannya itu mampu membuatku tersenyum.

"Midorima Shintarou, aku percayakan [Name] kepadamu. Jaga dia." Kata O _tousan_ ku tegas.

" _Hai_." Aku mengangguk dan selanjutnya melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kerjaku untuk meletakkan jas dokter dan stetoskop yang masih melingkari leher jenjangku.

 _Ini adalah awal agar aku bisa mendekatimu dan mengenalmu lebih dalam, nanodayo._

Aku menyeringai.

* * *

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu dan memasukinya.

" _Otousan_!" pekik suara anak kecil yang kali ini berlari dengan membentangkan kedua lengannya seperti akan memeluk sesorang. Ryouhei.

"Hello." Kataku berusaha memberikan suara antusias di jawabanku.

Kali ini aku berlutut untuk menerima pelukan Ryouhei dan mengusap-usap lembut surai hitam seperti yang dimilikimu.

" _Otousan_ , kenapa _Okasan_ cepat pulang? Bukankah _Okasan_ masih sakit?" katanya sambil menunjuk wanita yang kali ini duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang sedang tersenyum haru melihat Ryouhei dan aku bercengkrama layaknya ayah dan anak.

"Ryo, _Okasan_ mu tidak bisa membuatkanmu makan malam, mengajari Ryo jika ada pekerjaan rumah, tidak ada yang membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuk Ryouhei jika _Okasan_ tidak bergegas pulang. Bukankah Ryouhei senang jika Okasan cepat pulang dari rumah sakit?" kataku lembut sambil menatap iris emerald seperti kepunyaanku.

" _Otousan_..." katanya sambil memelukku erat, membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Hn?" kataku masih sambil mengusap surai hitamnya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalin Ryo lagi." aku terbelalak mendengar ucapannya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melempar tatapan penuh kasih kepadamu yang hanya kamu balas dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak akan pernah." Ucapku dengan mantap.

* * *

Karena kamu diantar oleh kedua orang tuamu menuju rumah sakit ini tadi pagi, kamu tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus kendaraan yang kamu tinggal di tempat parkir rumah sakit.

"Ne, Shin-kun maaf merepotkanmu terus." Katamu sambil menundukkan kepalamu, tangan kananmu menggenggam tangan kiri Ryouhei dengan erat.

Ryouhei hanya menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Mungkin di benaknya, dia mengatakan ' _Bukankah Otousan adalah suami Okasan? Kenapa merepotkan?_ ' Mungkin saja sih.

"He, tidak apa-apa, _nanodayo_ , [Name]. Ini kemauanku." Aku membetulkan posisi kacamataku dengan tangan kanan yang jarang sekali aku gunakan untuk melakukan hal tadi, aku biasa mengenakan tangan kiriku untuk segala aktivitas, tapi kali ini tangan kiriku menggenggam tangan kanan Ryouhei yang kini tengah berjalan dengan riang diantara aku dan kamu.

 _KRUYUK KRUYUK~~_

Terdengar suara perut yang sudah meraung minta untuk diisi. Suara perut itu berasal dari Ryouhei yang saat ini sudah menunduk malu.

Ah, benar juga, tadi Ryo hanya makan roti pemberianmu dan belum menyantap makanan lain setelahnya.

"Ryo lapar ya? Ayo kita makan di restoran, biar, err— Oto—usan yang teraktir." Kataku ragu-ragu menyebut diriku sendiri sebagai _Otousan_ nya.

"Ha? Benarkah, _Otousan_?" katanya berbinar sambil menatapku.

"Tentu saja," kataku sambil mengacak surai hitamnya.

"ASYIK!" di tengah-tengah Ryouhei berteriak kegirangan, aku sedikit melirikmu yang kali ini tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalamu pelan, melemparkan senyum hangat itu ke arahku.

Pipiku kembali bersemu merah saat melihatmu melakukan itu.

Perbuatan yang selalu bisa membuat jantung ini berdebar tak karuan.

"Arigatou" bibirmu bergerak tanpa memberikan suara di ucapanmu.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, berusaha meminimalkan senyumku yang terus mengembang.

* * *

"HAA~ Aku kenyang Otousan." Kata anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi restoran yang biasa aku kunjungi dengan keluargaku jika kami bosan dengan masakan yang itu-itu saja.

"Arigatou, Otousan." Katanya lagi sambil memelukku yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Hn." Balasku dengan menganggukkan kepalaku.

 _Itu bukan apa-apa Ryouhei, aku akan memberikan segalanya asal kamu dan Okasanmu bahagia. Apapun itu. Ini tidaklah cukup._

 _Aku akan membuatmu bahagia lebih dari ini._

"Terima kasih, Shin." Katamu tiba-tiba, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Sama-sama" kataku sambil menaikkan kacamataku.

" _Otousan_ , _Okasan_ , Ryo mau cuci tangan dulu." Kata Ryo sambil menunjuk tempat mencuci tangan.

"Jangan pergi sendiri, sayang." Katamu lembut sambil membersihkan sisa makanan yang masih belepotan di bibir Ryouhei dengan tisu.

"Hmp— Ryo bisa sendiri. Masa gitu aja pake ditemenin sama Okasan." Kata Ryouhei sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi mencuci tangan.

* * *

"Shin.." tiba-tiba saja suara lembutmu menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." Katamu diiring dengan nada haru.

"Membuat Ryouhei senang sudah seperti tugasku. Itu juga berlaku untukmu bukan? Membuatmu bahagia.. itu... juga tugasku. Bu—bukan berarti aku—ano—nanodayo!" kataku terbata yang membuatmu terkikik pelan.

"sudahlah. Lagipula.." katamu sambil memandang langit-langit yang berhiaskan lampu gantung bergaya kuno.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku, Midorima Shintarou. Jangan pernah." Katamu seraya menetikkan satu dua air mata.

Aku terbelalak mendengar ucapanmu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalasnya. Maafkan aku." Katamu yang kali ini menggamit tanganku.

"Aku tidak—"

 _Oh ayolah bibirku! Cepat katakan bahwa 'aku tidak mencintaimu'! kenapa lidahku selalu kelu jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang berlainan dengan kehendak hatiku?_

"Aku sudah tahu. Jangan menutupinya." Kali ini kamu memaksakan tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibirmu.

"Biarlah kita tetap seperti ini, untuk Ryouhei. Yang terpenting, jangan jatuh cinta padaku."

Lagi-lagi perkataanmu membuat hatiku sesak. Seakan seluruh oksigen yang berada di paru-paruku merembes keluar.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintaimu?_

"Carilah wanita yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Shin. Bukan aku."

 _Tentu saja kamu!_

"Carilah wanita yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Dan bukan aku."

 _Yang benar saja? Tentu saja jawabannya masih sama, [Name]_

"Carilah wanita yang tidak menyusahkanmu. Dan yang pasti wanita itu bukan aku. Shintarou." Katamu sambil tertunduk.

 _Kamu tidak pernah menyusahkanku._

"Carilah wanita yang—" aku memelukmu erat secara tiba-tiba.

"Shin!" pekikmu.

"Berhenti berbicara, nanodayo! Sudah pasti jawabannya itu adalah kamu! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Dan tidak akan pernah. Percayakah kamu pada cinta pandangan pertama, [Name]? Aku mencintaimu!" aku memeluknya erat dan tidak memperdulikan orang sekitar yang melempar tatapan aneh ke arahku dan kamu.

"Aku juga, tapi—" kamu tidak melanjutkan perkataanmu karena Ryouhei sudah kembali dari mencuci tangan.

"Otousan! Okasan tidak bisa nafas!" pekik Ryouhei panik.

Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku dan pura pura membersihkan kacamataku dengan tisu.

Aku hanya mendengarmu tertawa kecil. Tawa lembut yang selalu membuatku tenang.

Aku mengenakan kembali kacamataku setelah kurasa semburat merah dipipiku sudah menghilang.

"Mana mungkin tidak bisa bernafas, jangan berbicara aneh, nanodayo!" kataku sambil mengacak rambut Ryouhei lagi.

"Otousan jangan seperti ini!" kata Ryouhei sebal karena rambutnya jadi acak-acakan.

"Sudah-sudah." Katamu sambil melerai aku dan Ryouhei yang tengah asik meledek.

"Ne, ayo kita pulang." Katamu sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Ryouhei sedangkan aku menggandeng tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak mau berjalan! Aku mau digendong di pundak _Otousan_!" rengek Ryouhei.

"Heh! Ryo!" kamu berusaha melarang Ryouhei dan mungkin berpikiran bahwa permintaannya hanya merepotkanku saja.

"Tidak apa, [Name]. Ayo Ryouhei." Aku berlutut dan Ryouhei dengan semangat menaiki pundakku. Kakinya melingkar di leherku dan tangannya memeluk erat dikepalaku.

"Ha~ Otousan tinggi banget ya?" pekikmu kegirangan ketika aku mulai kembali berdiri.

Aku menggamit tanganmu. Kamu yang semula berusaha menghindari tanganku karena kaget, perlahan kamu mengaitkan jemarimu di sela menggenggammu erat.

Aku menarikmu lebih dekat dengan jangkauanku.

Semburat merah kembali bersemu di kedua pipiku, begitu juga dirimu.

* * *

Tidak lama setelah mulai perjalanan pulang, Ryouhei kembali tertidur di bangku belakang, mungkin karena kekenyangan.

Hanya hening yang menyelimuti kami berdua sekarang.

Aku berdehem memecah kecanggungan yang terjadi.

"Eh, Shin. Aku mau bilang— mm— duh, gimana ya—?" katamu sambil memainkan sabuk pengamanmu.

"Ada apa? Bilang saja, tidak usah malu-malu begitu, _nanodayo_." Kataku masih fokus ke jalanan yang cukup padat.

"Dirumahku ada 3 ruang tidur, tapi, yang satunya belum jadi." Katamu seperti memilah kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Lalu?"

"Ryo punya kamar sendiri."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dia sudah berani tidur sendiri di usianya yang masih 5 tahun."

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Katamu yang kali ini mengintip ke arah Ryouhei yang masih terlelap di belakang.

"Lalu apa masalahnya, _nanodayo_?" kataku yang masih sempat-sempatnya menaikkan kacamata.

"Kamu tidur dikamarku. Supaya Ryo tidak menanyakan hal yang akan menambah kecurigaannya. Bukankah sepasang suami istri itu memiliki kamar yang sama? Dan tidak mungkin jika kamu tidur di sofa. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Katamu membuatku tak berkutik.

 _Aku tidak salah dengarkan?_

 _Aku—_

 _Tidur bersama wanita?_

 _Maksudku aku pernah tidur dengan Okasanku saat aku masih kecil._

 _Tapi—_

 _Dengan wanita yang tidak memilki hubungan apapun denganku?_

 _Ini yang pertama kalinya._

 _Mencium seorang gadis saja tidak pernah._

 _Apalagi tidur bersama._

"Shin. Jangan mikir yang jorok-jorok, ah." Katamu sambil menyikutku pelan.

" _Nani_?! Aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu, nanodayo!" kataku seraya merasakan panas dipipiku. Perutku dipenuhi perasaan bergejolak.

"Bercanda, Shin." Katamu sambil menjulurkan lidahmu.

"Baiklah, tapi, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku ke rumahku sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti?" kataku sambil menatapmu.

"Hai." Kamu membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap.

* * *

 **TBC?**

 **Reviewnya ditunggu ya~**

 **Di review biar makin semangat ngelanjutinnya-ssu! Huhu~**


	6. Chapter 6

Halluuu minna-san!~

Kembali lagi denganku disini, huwee~

Jadi gini ceritanya, aku mau update fic ini kemarin buat hadiah special dari Author buat kalian. Hadiah ulang tahun dari author. sebenernya tanggal 30 Mei sih, tapi udah telat :v

Author cuma sempet update fic " **KnB Drabble** " ( dibaca yaaa. hwehe.) kemarin.

Jadi, baru bisa update sekarang setelah sibuk dengan masalah anak sekolah. hwhehe.

Okay, mau bales reviews yang masuk dulu nih

 **Guest:** Aduuuh~ seneng banget ada yang nyemangatin. Arigatou nee!~ /peluk/

 **Yamasaki Naomi:** Eh, iya tinggal ampasnya doang. Cuma kalau sama orang lain tsundere-nya aktif lagi kok :D Terima kasih sudah mereview

 **Hyuga Kaname:** Terima kasih-ssu~ Okay, okay ga papa, yang penting terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberi review :)

 **michelle hadiwijaya:** Aduh, Author juga bayangin gitu. Udah senyum senyum sendiri kayak orang gila. Terima kasih sudah mereview~

 **AoiKitahara:** Chapter kali ini 2k+ words lebih special buat Aoi-ssu~ terima kasih sudah mereview!^^

 **SuhoAquatics22:** AAAAARIGATOUUUU!~ Tanpamu aku ngga tau harus gimana /oke lebay/ makasih buat dukungannya:')) terima kasih sudah mereview^3^

 **Choutoru:** Arigatou hehe danGomen nee baru bisa update satu minggu setelah chapter sebelumnya T_T terima kasih sudah mereview :3

 **Nah, sudah di bales semua~**

 **Yak, kita langsung saja, Cancer: Chapter 6!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **Cancer: Chapter 6**

* * *

" _I have never felt this way before. Is this love or just some kind of touch? But whatever this is, I know there is a meaning to it._ _If my mind can't be right than my heart must be."_

* * *

Setelah mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti di rumah yang baru saja aku beli beberapa bulan yang lalu, kami segera tancap gas ke rumahmu.

Kami larut dalam diam yang canggung hingga aku menoleh ke tempat duduk penumpang dibelakang yang terdapat Ryouhei masih terlelap di sana.

Terlelap dengan wajahnya yang tenang membuatku sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tidurnya seperti bayi saja." Gumamku yang membuatmu menoleh kearahku.

"Kamu berbicara denganku, Shin?" tanyamu sambil menatapku.

"Ah, tidak." Kataku sambil kembali memperhatikan jalanan yang cukup sepi, tidak seperti perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit tadi.

"Hm.." katamu sambil menganalisa wajahku.

Aku yang merasa diperhatikan berdehem tidak nyaman dan membalas menatapmu.

"Apa ada yang aneh diwajahku?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan satu alisku

Kamu menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan pipimu yang telah bersemu merah karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan wajahku.

Tiba-tiba..

"Okasaaann." Ah, rupanya dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Karena merasa dipanggil, Kamu menoleh ke belakang, tempat dimana Ryouhei berada.

"Iya, sayang?" ucapmu hangat.

"Apa masih lama? Ryo punya pekerjaan menggambar dan dikumpulkan besok." Mendengar pernyataannya aku mulai panik dan segera menginjak gas untuk menaikkan kecepatan mobil dan tak lupa sambil melirik GPS yang mengarahkan ke alamat rumahmu.

Kamu yang sadar akan tindakanku segera mengusap pelan lenganku, aku meresponnya dengan menoleh kearahmu, membuatmu mengacuhkan Ryouhei sebentar.

"Tidak usah ngebut." Kamu membuat gerakan mulut tanpa suara.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menurunkan kecepatan laju mobil.

"Nma, Ryouhei, nanti dibantu sama Okasan ya, sebentar lagi juga sudah sampai, iya kan, Shin?" katanya sambil menoleh kearahku.

"Hn. Ya, sebentar lagi kok." Balasku sambil menaikkan posisi kacamataku.

"Ryouhei mau dibantu Otousan juga." Kata Ryouhei manja.

 _Menggambar?_

 _Aku tidak sehebat teman SMPku yang sekarang menjadi guru TK itu, Kuroko Tetsuya._

"Iya, nanti Otousan bantu kok." Kataku masih mengunci pandanganku ke jalanan.

"Nah, tinggal satu belokan lagi." kataku yang mungkin saja membuat Ryouhei tenang.

"Yeay!" pekiknya kegirangan, kamu hanya menggelengkan kepalamu keheranan, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

Sesampainya di alamat yang dituju, aku keluar dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu mobil yang berada disebelahmu untuk membukakanmu pintu.

"Heh, Shin, tidak usah begitu. Aku bisa sendiri." Ujarnya seraya aku membantunya keluar dari mobil dengan menggamit tangannya.

"Shh. Tidak apa-apa." Sahutku.

Setelah kamu keluar, aku membantu Ryouhei keluar dari mobil.

"Otousan nanti habis belajar, ayo kita main. Ryo ngga pernah main sama Otousan." Katanya tiba-tiba sambil melompat keluar dari mobil.

"Eh? Main apa?" aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Benar juga, aku belum mengamati keadaan sekitar rumahmu.

Tepat di depan rumahmu, ada sebuah lapangan yang dibagi menjadi dua.

Satu utnuk bermain bola sepak, satu lagi untuk bermain bola basket.

Hanya berukuran setengah lapangan dengan satu ring.

Untuk lapangan bola sepak, ukurannya sama sepeti lapangan bola basket, dan tak lupa kedua gawangnya.

"Hn.." gumamku pelan sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Otousan daritadi dipanggil Okasan kenapa tidak menyahutnya?" suara Ryouhei menyadarkanku dari pengamatanku.

"Eh?" kataku sambil menampilkan wajah yang menurutku sedikit membuatku terlihat bodoh.

"Jangan "Eh?" saja, Shin! Cepat masuk." Sahutmu yang sudah berada di ambang pintu masuk.

"I—Iya. Aku mau memarkirkan mobilnya dulu, nanodayo." Kataku sambil menaikkan kacamataku.

"Hn. Ayo, Ryouhei, selesaikan dulu yang bisa digambar, jika tidak bisa panggil Okasan. Nanti Otousan juga akan membantumu." Tanpa menjawabmu, Ryouhei segera berlari kecil ke arahmu.

Sementara kamu dan Ryouhei sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, aku segera memarkirkan mobil dan mengambil tas yang berisi pakaianku lalu bergegas masuk kedalam rumah yang bernuansa hijau daun itu.

Ketika memasuki bangunan yang di kelilingi oleh beberapa tumbuhan bonsai yang tertata rapi di depan rumah, aku berjalan memasuki ruang pertama yang aku temui saat memasuki rumah tersebut, ruang tamu, di ruang selanjutnya ada ruang santai yang cukup luas dan berfasilitas satu komputer dan televisi 24 inch dan perangkat DVD player.

Tak jauh dari ruang santai terdapat satu kamar tidur yang bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi.

Jika masuk lebih dalam lagi, aku akan menemui ruang makan dan dapur, serta tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

"Shin?" aku mendengar suaramu dari lantai atas.

"Ya?" aku membalas panggilanmu dan segera menaiki tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua.

Sesampainya, aku segera memasuki kamar tempat sumber suaramu berasal.

Aku menjumpaimu dan Ryouhei yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas menggambarnya.

"Kamu memanggilku, nanodayo?" kataku di depan pintu kamar yang sepertinya kamar tidur Ryouhei.

"Iya. Bisa kamu membantunya sampai aku selesai membereskan kamar tidur kita?" saat mendengar kata terakhirnya, aku merasakan wajahku berubah menjadi merah muda karena malu.

 _Ah, benar._

 _Tidur bersama._

 _Oh, Kami-sama semoga aku tidak malu-maluin._

 _Ya ampun._

 _Aku harus melakukan apa?_

 _Tunggu,_

 _Memang melakukan apa?_

 _Singkirkan pikiran jorok itu, nanodayo!_

 _Aku bukan pria mesum seperti teman semasa SMPku, Aomine Daiki._

 _Kami-sama tolong aku._

Aku yang sedikit kaget karena ucapannya barusan membuatku mengacuhkanmu beberapa detik sampai kamu memanggil namaku.

"Shin?" selidikmu sambil menatapku.

"Ha? O—oh i—iya aku akan membantunya. Ehem." Kataku sambil berdehem dan menaikkan kacamataku yang tidak melorot sama sekali.

Kamu hanya membalasku dengan senyuman selagi kamu beranjak dari tempat duduk yang berada di samping Ryouhei dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Ryouhei.

Aku menduduki tempat yang baru saja kamu duduki tadi sambil melihat Ryouhei yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan tugas menggambarnya.

Pensil dan crayon warna berserakan di atas meja belajarnya.

Aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas gambaran apa yang sedang dia kerjakan sekarang karena Ryo sepertinya menutup-nutupinya dari pandanganku.

Aku hanya diam sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Sesekali memejamkan mataku.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit dia menggambar, aku dikejutkan oleh pekikannya yang membangunkanku dari tidurku yang singkat itu.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan menemukan Ryouhei yang sedang berdiri tepat di depanku sambil memamerkan pekerjaannya yang telah ia selesaikan, lengkap dengan mewarnai gambar tersebut.

Jadi, di gambar tersebut ada seorang pria yang cukup tinggi berdiri di sebelah kiri seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam, pria itu mengenakan sweater putih polos, berkacamata, dan bersurai hijau. Dan di sebelah kanan anak laki-laki tersebut terdapat wanita bersurai hitam, menurut gambar tersebut, tingginya sebahu pria yang berada di sebelah kiri anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Nma, Ryouhei, gambar yang bagus, nanodayo." Ujarku sambil menggapai kertas gambar berukuran A4 tersebut.

"Otousan, besok aku akan menceritakan kenapa aku menggambar ini." katanya berbinar sambil menyerahkan hasil kerjanya kepadaku.

"Memangnya gambar ini ceritanya apa, Ryouhei?" ucapku sambil mengintipnya dari balik kertas.

"Tentu saja tetang keluarga kita, Otousan! Ini Otousan." Katanya sambil menunjuk pria bersurai hijau.

"Ini Okasan." Katanya lagi sambil menunjuk wanita bersurai hitam.

"Dan ini Ryo." Katanya sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki yang berada di antara pria bersurai hijau dan wanita bersurai hitam tersebut. Setelah memperkenalkan masing-masing karakter yang dia gambar, Ryo menoleh dan menatapku dengan senyum sumringah.

"Ryo akan bercerita bagaimana perasaan Ryo saat pertama kali melihat Otousan kemarin." Ucapnya berbinar.

Aku yang sedaritadi berdiam diri mulai angkat suara dan menanyakan apa alasan Okasannya jika ditanyai oleh Ryo tentang dimana keberadaan Otousannya?

Tidak mungkin jika kamu berkata bahwa Ryouhei adalah anak adopsi bukan?

Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, lebih baik aku tidak mempertanyakan hal tersebut kepada anak berusia 5 tahun yang sekarang masih menunggu tanggapanku yang sedaritadi melihat hasil karyanya.

"Ah, pasti akan menjadi cerita yang menarik, Ryo. Semoga kamu mendapatkan nilai yang baik, ya?" aku berkata sambil menurunkan gambaran tersebut dan mengacak kepalanya yang membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir.

Tiba-tiba saja aku baru menyadari kamu memandang dari jauh momen epik ini dari ambang pintu kamar.

Mentapanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipimu.

"Okasan!" Ryo berlari kecil sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya, memeluk tubuh Okasannya dengan gembira.

"Ryo. Bagaimana? Bisa kan tanpa bantuan Okasan dan Otousan?" katamu sambil balas memeluk Ryouhei.

"Hai! Otousan sampai tertidur karena menunggu pekerjaan Ryouhei selesai. Mungkin Otousan lelah." Ujarnya yang kali ini menatapku.

"Nee, Benarkah Shin? Sudah cepatlah mandi dan beristirahat. Aku sudah merapikan kamarnya." Katamu sambil tersenyum, membuat kedua matamu menyipit.

"Hn.." kataku sambil menaikkan kacamataku yang sedaritadi sudah melorot karena aku menundukkan kepalaku saat aku tertidur.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berlutut dihadapan Ryouhei yang telah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Okasannya.

"Nma, Ryouhei, maafkan Otousan tidak bisa menemani bermain hari ini. Tapi Otousan janji, setelah Otousan pulang bekerja, Otousan pasti akan menemani Ryouhei bermain sampai puas." Kataku sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang langsung dibalas juga dengan pelukan.

"Janji?" katanya, volume suaranya jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Janji." Kataku mantap sambil mengacak rambut bagian belakangnya lalu melepaskan pelukan kami.

Aku menatapmu lembut saat kamu berjalan masuk ke kamar Ryouhei dan membersihkan meja yang berserakan pensil warna dan krayon.

"[Name], aku ke bawah dulu, nanodayo." Aku menaikkan kacamataku untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipiku.

"Hai." Katamu menatapku sesaat lalu kembali sibuk membereskan pekerjaan Ryo tadi.

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar rumah dan mengambil tas yang berisi pakaian ganti yang aku ambil tadi saat mampir ke rumahku sebentar dan kembali lagi ke dalam rumah lalu memasuki kamar yang berada di lantai bawah.

Saat memasukinya, aku menemukan satu tempat tidur king size, satu lemari baju, satu meja rias, satu laci, dan satu meja kerja. Dan, kamar mandi.

Suasana kamar itu berwarna putih tulang, membuat lampu yang menyala terlihat semakin membuat ruangan tersebut terang.

Aku menghela nafas pelan sambil meletakkan tasku di sebelah kanan tempat tidur.

 _Nanti aku mengajaknya berbicara tentang apa, nanodayo?!_

 _Argh, ini perasaan yang menyebalkan._

 _Perasaan dimana aku mendapati jantungku berdebar tak menentu._

 _Merasakan aliran darahku yang mengalir semakin cepat._

 _Masa aku hanya diam dan langsung tidur?_

 _Jujur saja, kemungkinan besar, aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena ini pertama kalinya aku tidur dengan wanita._

 _Tapi bukannya aku berpikiran jorok begitu, nanodayo!_

Aku terus mengumpat dalam hati karena ketidakmampuanku mengambil tindakan yang tepat untuk berbicara denganmu nanti.

Aku segera memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa setel pakaian, shampo, sabun cair, dan handuk dan tak lupa melepas kacamataku lalu segera melesat ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Aku akan memikirkan topik pembicaraannya nanti.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit aku habiskan di kamar mandi dengan membrsihkan badanku dan keramas. Aku melilitkan handuk di pinggangku. Membuat dada sampai perutku tidak tertutupi sehelai kain pun.

Aku terkejut ketika melihatmu sedang minum obat sambil duduk di kursi meja rias, menatap pantulan di cermin.

Kamu hampir tersedak oleh air mineral yang kamu minum untuk mendorong obat agar masuk ke kerongkonganmu.

"Uhuk!" kamu terbatuk sambil menepuk-nepuk dadamu.

"Sumimasen! Etto.. Anu.. Tadinya aku mau berpakaian di dalam kamar mandi, tetapi karena badanku masih basah karena tetesan air dari rambutku, aku keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk kecil yang aku bawa tadi, nanodayo!" aku menebak pasti mukaku sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

 _Memalukan sekali, nanodayo!_

 _Kenapa tadi nggak langsung bawa handuk dua saja?!_

 _Kalau begini sudah repot._

Setelah meredakan batukmu, kamu berbalik menatapku, pipimu yang bersemu merah itu membuatmu terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katamu pelan sambil tertunduk malu.

Aku hanya menyeringai kecil melihat pipimu memerah.

"Badanmu terlalu bagus dan kekar untuk ukuran dokter ya, Shin?" kata-katamu barusan membuat pipiku semakin memerah.

 _Tentu saja aku mantan pemain basket._

 _Bukankah itu wajar?_

 _Eh, tapi dia tidak mengetahuinya kan?_

"Eng..." gumammu pelan. Mungkin saja kamu mengatakan hal tersebut diluar kehendakmu.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanodayo."

Setelah mengambil handuk yang aku bicarakan, aku segera kembali ke kamar mandi dan mengeringkan badan. Setelahnya, aku mengenakan pakaian yang tadi aku pilih.

* * *

Aku menemukanmu telah berbaring dengan nyaman di tempat tidur sambil menatap langit-langit.

Aku segera membawa kakiku menuju tempat tidur di sisi kanan dan segera merebahkan diri.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Hening

Sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang hanya terdapat satu lampu.

"[Name]." Panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Apa Ryouhei pernah menanyakan dimana Otousannya?" ucapku tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?" Jawabmu singkat sambil menoleh kearahku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa aku boleh tahu apa jawabanmu, nanodayo?" aku berusaha selembut mungkin, karena aku menyinggung-nyinggung kehidupan pribadi mu.

"Hn. Mudah saja. Aku menjawabnya jika Otousannya sedang berada di Inggris untuk melanjutkan studi S2nya." Ujarmu, selagi kamu berbicara, aku memperhatikan wajahmu yang tenang seperti biasa.

"Hmm..." aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Kembali terjadi keheningan.

Aku tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa denganmu.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Aku tidak tahu langkah yang harus kuambil selanjutnya untuk mengetahui dirimu lebih dalam.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanganmu menggamit tanganku.

"Shin, aku takut." Ucapmu tiba-tiba membuatku khawatir. Kamu mentap tepat ke iris hijauku sambil mengeratkan genggamanmu. Suaramu yang serak seperti orang yang akan menangis membuatku mulai panik.

"Kenapa?" aku menatap balik iris hitammu.

Kamu membalasnya sambil memberikan tisu yang terdapat banyak bercak darah.

 _Dan disaat itulah, aku kembali dipukul oleh realita yang menyakitkan._

 _Penyakitmu._

 _Kankermu._

 _Adalah realita yang membuatku nyaris tak bernafas, bak seorang manusia dilemparkan ke palung terdalam dunia._

Aku tidak menggubris ucapanmu, aku membalasnya dengan pelukan.

Aku menusap pelan kepalamu.

Tangismu semakin menjadi.

Dan pada saat itulah,

Aku tahu, aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Mungkin setelah chapter berikutnya, fanfic ini akan mulai menuju inti permasalahan. Jadi, Author mau minta maaf duluan kalo misalnya feel-nya kurang dapet. :(**

 **Okay, sudah sekian dulu-ssu!**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!^^**

 **RnR yak? biar makin semangat update-nya :D**


	7. Chapter 7A

**Terima kasih yang sudah mereview. Dan seperti biasa kali ini Author akan membalas reviewnya. Hwehe**

 **Choutoru:** Aaaa ga janjiin happy ending nih. Haha. :3 terima kasih sudah mereview

 **Uchiharuno Sierra:** OKAY. INI NEXT NYAAAH

 **AoiKitahara:** Semoga ini chapter bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaranmu. hwehe. maaf kalo kurang greget. :v

 **Hyuga Kaname:** Hwee. Terima kasih yaaa. Dan terima kasih lagi karena sudah mereview.

 **Yamasaki Naomi:** Ini update-annya-ssuuuu~ Terima kasih sudah mereview~

 **michelle hadiwijaya:** kayak ada manis manisnya? /korban iklan /di tabok botol le mineral sama midorima. terima kasih sudah mereview~

 **Guest:** Yaaa~ Jangan nangis dong;( terima kasih sudah mereview~

 **Greantaeflav:** Hwaaa terima kasih yaaa

 **Yukira Kamishiro:** Aloo salam~ terima kasih hwee. jangan dibayangin. itu chapternya belum keluar:p haha

OK langsung lanjut saja yaaa Chapter 7.

Maaf kalo kurang greget.

Terima kasih buat reviewers dan readerku tercintah dimanapun kali berada, aku sayang kalian. /chuu /oke labay

* * *

Cancer: Chaper 7 part 1.

* * *

 _You brought everything into every moment, an abundance of love, of light, of adventure. You showed me that is impossible to live well without all of them._

* * *

Aku terbangun disampingmu yang masih memelukku.

Ini seperti mimpi.

Terbangun disampingmu.

Masih terlalu dini untuk bangun pagi dan bergegas untuk kembali beraktivitas di rumah sakit.

Aku memang selalu terbiasa terbangun di jam seperti ini untuk lari pagi atau membaca laporan kesehatan untuk membantu Otousanku, atau sesekali membaca buku.

Pagi ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk berlari pagi memutari kompleks perumahanmu.

Aku sehalus dan sepelan mungkin untuk memindahkan tanganmu di atas guling dan hanya dibalas dengan gerakanmu yang menggeliat.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Hal itu mengingatkanku pada Ryouhei.

Aku mencuri kecupan kecil di keningnya dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan segera keluar rumah tanpa menghasilkan suara apapun.

* * *

Aku masih mengenakan pakaian yang aku kenakan saat aku tidur tadi. Sweater lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana training berwarna hitam.

Aku mengambil sepatu olahraga yang aku sengaja simpan di bagasi mobil.

Pada putaran pertama, aku hanya berlari kecil. Melihat beberapa orang yang aku lewati saat berlari kecil dan hanya mengacuhkan mereka. Itu adalah salah satu sifatku yang asli. Mengacuhkan orang, tetapi sebenarnya memperhatikan.

Pada putaran kedua, aku menambahkan kecepatan berlariku sambil mengatur nafas.

Pada putaran ketiga, aku benar benar mempercepat lariku, hingga mendapatkan 6 putaran tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Jika aku melakukannya, yang terjadi adalah jantungku yang akan kaget dengan reaksi tubuh. Cepat-lambat-cepat-lambat. Itu tidak baik untuk jantung. Jika berlari kencang, lari saja terus yang kencang, jangan melambatkan kecepatannya, lalu berlari kencang lagi.

Di sela-sela putaranku yang ketujuh, pikiranku kembali melayang, mengingat-ingat tentang apa yang terjadi semalam.

Aku benar-benar bodoh karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun demi kamu dan Ryouhei.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk menahan air mataku ketika mendengarmu berbicara

" _aku takut."_

Berulang kali.

Mengingatnya membuat emosiku sedikit bergejolak, aku mempercepat lajuku berlari terus menerus hingga putaran ke sepuluh aku berhenti.

Aku mendudukkan diri depan rumahmu dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

"Hah..haah.."

Butir-butir keringat yang sedaritadi membasahi tubuhku semakin bertambah banyak.

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

 _Memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan?!_

 _Bodoh!_

 _Aku takut, [Name]._

 _Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu._

 _Aku takut,_

 _Aku takut akan hal yang terjadi kedepannya._

Pikiranku mulai kalang kabut dibuat peristiwa tadi malam.

 _Hinalah aku sekarang karena ketidakmampuanku dalam membuatmu sembuh._

 _Hinalah aku karena tidak dapat membuatmu bahagia._

 _Hinalah aku karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk menerima tawaran Otousanku untuk menjagamu dan merawatmu._

 _Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal akan menerima tawaran Otousanku._

 _Dan tidak akan pernah membenci takdirku yang menuntunku padamu._

* * *

"Shin..?" aku mendengar suara lembut yang menyapaku dari belakang tubuhku.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan menemukanmu disana dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa?" aku segera beranjak dari tempatku duduk.

Kamu berjalan cepat dan segera mengarahkan tinju ke lenganku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan pekikan kecil karena kaget.

" _Baka_! Shin _baka_!" aku merasakan tubuh hangatmu yang tiba tiba saja memeluk erat tubuhku.

"Ha? Ada apa, nanodayo?! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku dipukul?" aku melihatmu mengeluarkan air mata dan terisak pelan.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di tempat tidur! Aku tidak menemukanmu di dalam rumah! Aku pikir kamu pergi meninggalkanku, dasar bodoh!" tangannya kali ini memukul mukul dadaku.

"Nma.." aku membalas pelukanmu sambil mengusap surai hitam yang masih tergerai dengan lembut. Kamu masih memukul-mukul pelan dadaku sambil terus mengatakan bahwa aku ini bodoh.

 _Hina saja aku sepuasmu, [Name]. Aku akui bahwa aku memang terlalu bodoh karena tidak bisa membuatmu sembuh dan bahagia._

Kamu berhenti memukuliku dan berhenti dari tangisanmu.

"Hei, dengarkan aku," aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mencengkram lenganmu, membuatmu seketika memandangku intens dengan bola mata yang lebar.

"Aku tidak akan—" kataku sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Dan tidak akan pernah—" sambungku sambil mengusap pipinya lembut dengan ibu jariku.

"Menginggalkanmu, nanodayo." Sambungku sambil mengecup keningmu untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah bangun pagi tadi.

Kamu memejamkan matamu dan kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sudah, tidak usah menangis lagi." aku memandangnya dengan lembut dan segera menggamit erat tanganmu.

Kamu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan menghapus air matamu.

"Nmaa. Ayo kita masuk. Jangan memelukku terus, nanodayo. Aku masih berkeringat." Aku menyeringai kecil saat melihat wajahnya mulai bersemu kemerahan.

Aku menggenggam erat tanganmu dan berjalan masuk ke rumahmu bersama-sama.

* * *

Aku dimintai tolong olehmu untuk membangunkan Ryouhei selagi kamu memasak untuk makan pagi.

Aku menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Ryouhei untuk membangunkannya

"Ryo.." ujarku lembut sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Hnggg?" Dia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya untuk menemukan sosok yang membangunkannya.

"Otousan?" katanya dengan nada yang setengah terjaga.

"Hn. Bagun. Sudah pagi. Tidak mau terlambat untuk ke sekolah dan menunjukkan gambarnya bukan?" kataku sambil tersenyum, masih mengusap-usap surai hitamnya.

"Iya. Ryo mau mandi dulu. Okasan biasanya nyiapin baju sekolah Ryou. Tapi disana masih belum ada baju." Katanya sambil menunjuk meja belajarnya.

"Are.. biar Otousan saja yang siapkan. Kamu segera mandi, ya?" Ryou hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi di sebelah ruangannya.

Aku segera turun dan menanyakan seragam sekolah Ryouhei kepadamu.

"Ah. Iya lupa. Aku biasanya menyiapkannya sebelum dia tidur. Seragamnya ada di dalam lemari bajunya. Di gantungan baju. Berwarna biru laut. Beserta kemejanya." Katamu yang masih sibuk dengan mengurus roti panggang dan susu.

"Ok." Balasku singkat lalu membalikkan badanku dan kembali ke kamar Ryouhei untuk menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya.

Usai melakukan itu, aku kembali turun ke lantai bawah untuk membantumu menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Shin?" aku mendengarmu memanggilku.

"Ya?" aku segera berlari kecil untuk menemuimu dan menemukanmu sedang meletakkan roti panggang yang masih panas di atas piring.

"Segera mandi dan pergilah bekerja, Shin."

Aku terkesima mendengar ucapannya yang terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang menyuruh anaknya pergi sekolah dan yang terdengar seperti seorang istri yang menyuruhku untuk pergi bekerja.

"Eh?" aku menaikkan kacamataku yang tidak melorot sama sekali ketika aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

 _Memang sih, sering sekali aku disuruh untuk segera pergi bekerja oleh ibuku. Tapi, ini berbeda._

""Eh?"" katamu sambil meniru ucapanku.

"Eh, Hai. Aku mandi dulu, nanodayo." Aku segera berjalan memasuki kamar tidur untuk pergi mandi, tetapi, tiba-tiba aku tersadar...

 _Aku belum melihat ramalan Oha Asa hari ini, nanodayo._

Aku segera menyalakan ponselku untuk mencari channel siaran Oha Asa pagi itu.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya zodiakku, Cancer, disiarkan oleh Oha Asa.

" _Untuk orang yang berzodiak Cancer hari ini sedang berada di peringkat nomor 7! Dan lucky item hari ini adalah, tempat perbelanjaan! Dan lucky colournya adalah warna biru!"_

Kira-kira seperti itulah bunyi ramalan Oha Asa untuk zodiak Cancer hari ini.

 _Nomor 7?_

 _Ha._

 _Lumayanlah._

 _Daripada posisi tiga terbawah._

Dan tiba-tiba...

" _Otousan calling_ " terdapat tulisan yang muncul di layar ponselku.

 _Tumben sekali._

"Moshi-moshi?" terdengar suara ayahku di sebrang sana.

"Hai. Ada apa, nanodayo, Otousan?"

"Midorima Shintarou. Hari ini kerjamu diliburkan hingga satu minggu kedepan." Otousanku memberitahukan aku kabar yang cukup membuatku terkejut dan bertanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa aku diliburkan, nanodayo? Apa yang harus aku lakukan selama satu minggu jika tidak bekerja?!" aku mulai kesal dengan kata kata Otousanku barusan.

"Heeh? Bukannya senang ya jika pekerjaannya diliburkan?" godanya.

"Nii-chan!" aku mendengar suara gadis dari sana.

"Miko?" itu adalah suara adik perempuanku yang sekarang baru saja lulus dari SMAnya dan akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas kedokteran.

"Nii-chan! Kapan aku akan di perkenalkan oleh wanita pilihan nii-chan itu?" katanya heboh.

"Ha?" aku masih mencerna perkataannya barusan.

 _Wanita_

 _Pilihan_

 _Wanita pilihan dia bilang._

"Otousan bercerita pada Okasan dan Miko, nii-chan! Aku meronta kepada Otousan untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk menengokmu dan menghilangkan rasa penasaranku terhadap wanita pilihan kakakku yang super tsundere ini. haa~ tapi Otousan bilang kalau nii-chan lagi diliburkan untuk menjaga wanita ituuuu~" godanya. Sifat Otousanku yang heboh itu menurun pada adik perempuanku yang sebenarnya aku sayangi itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara gamblang.

"Urusai, nanodayo, Miko. Tunggu. Jadi, alasan Otousan meliburkanku karena..."

 _Tut.. tut.. tut tut.._

Aku mengutuk adik perempuanku karena berani-beraninya menutup telpon disaat aku sedang berbicara padanya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan segera beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil pakaian ganti dan segera pergi mandi.

Aku telah mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang biasa aku kenakan saat berada dirumah dan tidak bekerja.

Celana selutut dan kaos oblong lengan pendek berwarna hitam.

Setelah mengenakan kembali kacamataku, aku segera melesat keluar kamar dan menemuimu yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan dengan Ryouhei.

Aku melihatmu sedang mengoleskan selai strawberry di salah satu roti.

"Otousan!" pekik Ryouhei saat melihatku berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hei. Sudah siap untuk hari ini?" aku menanyainya sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Siap!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, begitu pula kamu.

Aku mencuri pandang ke arahmu disaat kamu sedang sibuk menuangkan susu untuk Ryouhei.

"Nmaa. Ryouhei cepat makannya. Nanti keburu telat." Katamu sambil memberikan segelas susu ke Ryouhei.

Kamu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan mantap.

"Shin? Kenapa tidak menggunakan pakaian kerja?" ujarmu sambil mengamat-amatiku.

"Ano.. aku diliburkan oleh Otousanku hingga satu minggu kedepan, nanodayo." Aku melihat sekilas pupil matamu yang membesar saat mendengar bahwa aku diliburkan. Lalu, pupil matamu kembali normal seraya kamu menyadari bahwa aku mengamatimu.

 _Tubuh memang selalu bersikap berlainan dengan keinginan hati._

Aku menyeringai kecil.

Kamu berdehem, "Jadi... kamu disini sampai satu minggu lebih tanpa pergi bekerja?"

"seperti itulah." Aku menghela nafas sambil menerima piring yang berisi roti selai tadi.

"Otousan, Okasan, siapa yang mengantarkan Ryouhei?" terdengar suaranya yang memecah suasana.

"Otousan saja. Biar Okasan beristirahat." Aku tersenyum ke arah Ryouhei.

"Hn!" ucapnya sambil menggigit roti yang terakhir dan segera mengenggak habis susunya.

"Haah~ ayo berangkat Otousan!" Ryouhei telah menggendong tasnya dipundak dan segera bergegas ke arah mobilku.

"Shin. Arigoatou." Kamu memelukku dengan hangat.

"Nma.. sudah. Kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini bukan?" kataku lembut sambil mengusap pelan surai hitammu.

"Otousan!~" aku yang mendengar panggilan Ryouhei dari luar segera melepaskan pelukan.

"Nee, aku berangkat dulu, nanodayo." Aku berpamitan dan segera berlari ke arah Ryouhei.

* * *

Ryouhei memberitahuku banyak hal yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa aku perhatikan karena aku sedang fokus ke jalanan yang cukup ramai.

Jarak dari rumahmu ke sekolah Ryouhei lumayan jauh. Lebih dekat jika menempuh perjalanan dari rumah sakit kemarin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami telah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya.

"Otousan, aku turun di sini saja, ya? Otousan tidak perlu mengantar sampai dalam." Ujarnya ketika aku membantunya melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa? Yasudah, hati-hati, Ryo. Nanti Otousan akan menjemputmu." Aku memberi tahunya selagi dia membuka pintu dan melompat keluar dari mobil.

"Hai. Ja nee, Otousan." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Setelah pintunya ditutup kembali dan menunggu Ryouhei sampai masuk ke dalam sekolah, aku segera tancap gas kembali ke rumahmu.

* * *

"Tadaima." Aku tidak mendengar jawaban dari dalam rumah ketika aku membuka pintu.

"[Name]?" aku memanggil namamu sambil berjalan ke ruang santai.

"Shin?" aku mendengar suaramu yang lebih kecil dari biasanya.

Aku melihatmu terkulai lemah di atas sofa dengan kompres di keningmu.

"Ada apa, nanodayo?!" aku mulai panik dan segera menghampirimu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja—"

"SHIN!" pekikmu yang tidak melanjutkan perkataanmu tadi karena aku sudah menggendongmu dengan bridal style dan membawamu ke dalam kamar.

"Turunin!" kamu meronta tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Shintarou! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" aku masih tidak menanggapinya dan segera meletakkannya di atas kasur.

"Diam disini. Turuti aku, [Name]." Aku mengambil bantal yang semula ada di kakiknya, aku meletakkan bantal itu di bawah kakinya. Agar menghilangkan pusing.

"Kamu pusing kan?" kali ini kamu yang tidak mendengarkan perkataanku.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai, "Iya."" Aku keluar kamar untuk memasak air hangat dan meletakannya di baskom.

Aku kembali ke kamarmu dengan baskom berisi air hangat.

Aku mengambil handuk kecil yang masih bertengger di keningmu dan membasahinya dengan air hangat di dalam baskom yang aku bawa. Memerasnya dan meletakannya kembali di atas keningmu.

Sesekali aku merapikan helai rambutmu yang berada di wajahmu dan menyisipkannya di balik daun telingamu.

"Nma. Beginikan enak. Maafkan aku ya. Aku tadi lama sekali keluarnya." Aku mengusap pelan surai hitammu sambil tersenyum ke arahmu yang sekarang memejamkan kedua mata.

Aku mengambil selimut yang berada di sebelah bantalku dan menyelimuti tubuhmu.

Aku berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain dan merebahkan tubuhku disana sambil menghadap sosokmu yang perlahan mulai masuk ke alam mimpi.

Memang betul, semalam kamu masih terus-terusan saja menangis dan mengatakan bahwa kamu takut.

Dan itu membuatmu tidur hingga larut. Aku hanya bisa diam dan mendekapmu erat, membuatku mencium aroma shampomu.

Hingga kamu berhenti secara perlahan dan aku merasakan tubuhmu mulai rileks disaat kamu memelukku.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, [Name]. Maafkan aku karena aku menjadi dokter yang tidak berguna untukmu." Aku membisikkan kalimat yang sama seperti tadi malam.

Aku menggamit tanganmu dan menyusupkan jemariku di sela jemarimu. Mengusapnya dengan ibu jariku pelan. Hal itu tidak membuat tidurmu terusik sama sekali. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku sambil melihatmu tertidur dengan wajahmu yang tenang layaknya tidur adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuatmu tenang kali ini.

Aku sesekali memejamkan mataku, masih sambil menggenggam erat tanganmu, begitu seterusnya hingga aku melihatmu menggeliat.

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan genggamanku dan mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan yang lain.

"Eng..." aku mendengar eranganmu

Aku segera menoleh ke arahmu dan menemukanmu sudah membuka matamu sayu.

"Shin? Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" katamu yang terdengar setengah tersadar.

"1-2 jam mungkin."

"Souka. Eh, Shin. Aku tadi seperti mendengarmu berbicara, "maafkan aku..." tapi aku tidak dapat mendengar jelas kalimat setelahnya. Memangnya kamu berbicara apa sih?" katamu sambil memasang wajah polos sambil mengetuk-ngrtukkan jari telunjukmu di bibirmu seperti orang sedang mengingat sesuatu.

Aku merasakan wajahku mulai memerah.

 _Untung saja kamu tidak mendengarnya, nanodayo!_

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, nanodayo." Kataku sambil menaikkan kacamataku.

"Heeh? Benarkah?" tanyamu yang semakin membuatku curiga bahwa kamu hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hn." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darimu yang sebenarnya untuk menutupi wajahku yang sudah merah karena malu.

"Souka." Balasmu singkat.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat.

"Shin. Apa ini boleh di lepas?" katamu sambil menunjuk handuk kompres berwarna biru.

"Tidak apa. Biar aku saja." Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi tempat tidurmu lalu mengambil handuk tersebut dan meletakannya di dalam baskom yang masih berisi air.

Kamu memperhatikan wajahku dengan seksama.

"Shin?" panggilmu.

"Hn?" aku mengangkat baskom, bermaksud untuk membuang air yang sudah tidak hangat lagi itu ke kamar mandi.

"aku belum belanja bulanan. Apa aku boleh pergi berbelanja di tempat perbelanjaan yang biasanya aku kunjungi? Setelah itu aku akan menjemput Ryouhei." Terangmu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sayu.

"Biar aku saja yang menyupir, nanodayo." Aku langsung menjawab tanpa mengiyakan jawabannya.

"Benarkah? Arigatou, Shin!" pekikmu

"Hn."

 _Kebetulan sekali, hari ini aku harus pergi ke tempat perbelanjaan sesuai apa yang dituturkan Oha Asa, nanodayo._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hiaaa~**

 **Maafkan keterlambatan Author dalam mengupdate Cancer.**

 **Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang greget atau apalah.**

 **Mungkin part 2nya lusa.**

 **Tunggu sajalah,**

 **A/N: Author ga tau nama adik perempuan Midorima. Hehe. Jadi bikin namanya Miko aja ya. (udah kayak nama kucing, kbye /ga.)**

 **Dannn Author mau bikin work baru, masih menggunakan karakter Midorima, tapi kali ini ada tambahan anak anak pemain basket SMA Shutoku yang lain. ditunggu ya~ hehe:3**

 **OK, last thing.**

 **RnR?**

 **Ditunggu Reviewnya.**


	8. Chapter 7B

OK, pertama-tama mau ngucapain terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya buat yang sudah mereview. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau mengoreksi ejaan kalimat author yang kurang benar. Dan, disini ada pertanyaan menarik dari Chintya Lie: "Masih penasaran kenapa Ryouhei bisa mirip Shin dan OC . Dan bagaimana hubungan OC dengan ayah Shin.

Please, OC sembuhin aja thor, kan masih stadium awal."

Sebenarnya, masalah Ryouhei yang seperti perpaduan antara Midorima dengan Reader ini dianggap saja seperti takdir. Seakan takdir itu benar-benar untuk Midorima.

Dan untuk masalah hubungan Ayahnya Midorima dengan Reader, kebetulan sekali di chapter ini dijelaskan.

.

.

A/N: Maaf ga bisa bales review satu-satu. Intinya aku berterima kasih sekali karena kalian mau mengikuti Cancer hingga penghujung cerita. **Chapter depan akan menjadi chapter akhir dari Cancer. Terima kasih semuanya!^^-**

 **OK, langsung saja, Chapter 7.2**

* * *

Cancer: Chapter 7 Part 2.

* * *

 _"That is when time stands still - when you watch the one you love, walk away."_

* * *

Aku dan kamu telah menapakkan kaki di tempat perbelanjaan yang biasanya kamu kunjungi untuk berbelanja bulanan.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dituturkan Oha Asa, lucky colourku adalah warna biru, aku mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru navy yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"Nma~ sepertinya aku cuma belanja sedikit bulan ini." katamu sambil memandang list belanja yang sudah kamu siapkan dirumah tadi.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah belanja, nanodayo. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Sebenarnya bukan maksudku berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya takut jika kamu terlalu banyak beraktivitas dengan berdiri, berjalan. Itu akan membuat orang berpengidap penyakit seperti itu akan cepat lelah.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, kamu telah mengambil beberapa barang untuk bulan depan.

"Mie instan, sabun, shampoo..." suaramu mengecil selagi mengecek barang belanjaan agar sesuai dengan list.

Aku sedaritadi diam dengan memasukkan tanganku kedalam saku celanaku sambil memperhatikanmu.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Katamu sambil nyengir.

Aku hanya diam walaupun aku tahu, kata itu tersirat untukku.

Aku berjalan disebelahnya sambil mendorong troli yang berisi barang belanjaanmu.

Lalu, aku teringat sesuatu.

"[Name], apa kau tahu dimana tempat membeli ring basket yang biasa dapat ditempelkan langsung di dinding? Yang tanpa tiang itu, nanodayo." aku menanyakannya sambil menoleh kearah mu.

"Hn. Sepertinya aku tadi melihat disana." Katamu sambil menunjuk salah satu tempat yang berisi mainan anak.

"Bisa kita kesana sebentar?" aku menggenggam tanganmu, sedangakqn tanganku yang satunya untuk mendorong troli. Dan aku merasakan. Tanganmu membalas genggamanku semakin erat. Membuat pipimu bersemu. Pipiku? Apa itu perlu ditanyakan lagi, nanodayo?

Setelah berbelanja dan mencari ring basket, seperti yang telah direncanakan, kita berdua langsung pergi ke sekolah Ryouhei.

Kita berdua berjalan bersama memasuki kelas, melewati koridor yang menuntun menuju kelas Ryouhei.

Dan tepat sekali, ini waktunya pulang.

"Ryou." Panggilmu sambil tersenyum.

"Okasan!~" katanya sambil membentangkan tangannya, ingin memelukmu.

Ryouhei memelukmu erat seraya kamu mengusap lembut surai hitamnya.

"Otousan!" katanya sambil memelukku, lebih tepatnya memeluk kakiku. Aku berlutut di hadapannya sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Hei, jagoan." Kataku sambil mengusap-usap lembut rambutnya sambil mengecup ubun-ubunnya.

"Loh? Bukannya ini pam—" rupanya, aku bertemu dengan guru Ryouhei yang aku jumpai kemarin. Tiba-tiba saja aku memoton pembicaraan dengan menggelengkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Berharap dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya barusan. Kamu memandangku sejenak.

"Nah, Ryou, ayo kita pulang." Katamu sambil berdiri lalu menggandeng erat tangan Ryouhei.

"Hn!" balas Ryouhei sambil mengangguk mantap.

Mungkin kamu mengerti akan jalan pikiranku,

 _Membawa Ryouhei jauh dari sini terlebih dahulu._

 _Setelahnya, aku akan menjelaskan kepada guru ini._

Setelah kalian berdua pergi menjauh, aku masih berdiri memandang guru Ryouhei.

"Maafkan aku, jadi begini..."

 _Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa Ryouhei adalah anak adopsi?_

"Sebenarnya,"

 _Ryouhei adalah anak adopsi._

"Ryouhei adalah anakku, nanodayo."

 _T—Tunggu._

"Maafkan aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

 _Bagus, Shintarou, bagus sekali. Sekali lagi berbohong._

Dia memandangku dengan matanya yang terbelalak.

"Aku sudah merasakannya. Tidak apa-apa pak, anda tidak perlu meminta maaf. Saya telah mendengar semuanya dari Ryouhei saat dia mempresentasikan tugas miliknya tadi." Katanya sambil tersenyum sumringah, mengetahui bahwa tebakannya tepat.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Saya permisi dulu." Setelah mengatakannya, aku tidak melempar senyum kearahnya dan langsung membalikkan badan lalu berlari kecil menyusulmu.

Aku melihatmu telah berdiri di sebelah mobil sambil mencengkram erat kenop pintu mobil hingga buku-buku jarimu memutih.

 _Ada apa?_

Wajahmu yang pucat dan berkeringat membuatku mulai panik dan segera membuka pintu mobil yang langsung disusul denganmu yang segera duduk di kursi penumpang bersebelahan dengan pengendara.

Ryouhei memandang kami berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

"Okasan?" terdengar suara Ryouhei yang khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Okasannya.

Kamu hanya menoleh dengan senyum yang dipaksakan ke arah Ryouhei.

Aku yang melihat Ryouhei ketika matanya bekaca-kaca segera memerintahkan Ryouhei untuk segera memasuki mobil.

Setelah semuanya memasuki mobil, dengan perasaan takut yang luar biasa mulai mengincak pedal gas.

Suasana di dalam mobil sunyi-senyap hanya terdengar suara sesenggukan Ryouhei saat mengetahui Okasannya yang berwajah pucat pasi.

"Bertahanlah, [Name]. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Aku berucap tanpa suara, hanya menggerakkan bibirku sambil memandangmu sejenak.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku menyuruh Ryouhei untuk segera ganti baju. Sebenarnya aku menyuruhnya melakukan itu agar tidak semakin membuatnya khawatir ketika melihat Okasannya yang jatuh sakit.

Pada awalnya, perintahku dipatahkan oleh Ryouhei yang berkata, "Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Okasan. Tidak!" katanya sambil terisak makin kencang.

"Ryou, hei, dengarkan aku, nanodayo. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ya? Sekarang, Ryouhei dengarkan perintah Otousan. Segeralah berganti pakaian dan beristirahat sianglah dikamarmu. Okasan juga akan beristirhat. Nanti Otousan masakkan makanan untukmu, ya?" kataku sambil menangkup pipinya yang terlihat kecil di atas telapak tanganku.

"Baiklah..." dengan wajah tertunduk dan menghapus air matanya, Ryouhei segera menggendong tasnya yang berwarna biru itu dan memasuki rumah.

"[Name]?" aku memanggil lembut namamu sambil membantumu melingkarkan tanganmu dileherku. Perlahan, aku mengeluarkanmu dari mobil dengan menggendongmu bak pengantin yang akan menuju kamarnya.

"Bertahanlah." Aku tidak mendengarkan jawabanmu. Hanya deru nafasmu yang kian melambat. Dadamu yang kembang kemis dengan ritme yang tidak teratur. Semua itu membuatku ingin berteriak frustasi.

Aku membawamu ke kamarmu dan menidurkanmu dengan perlahan. Aku meletakkan bantal di bawah kakimu agar aliran darahmu dapat langsung menuju ke otak.

Ketika aku menyentuh telapak kakimu, aku tersentak karena dingin kakimu yang dingin, sedangkan keningmu yang beberapa detik yang lalu aku pegang memiliki suhu yang panas.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan, nanodayo?!_

Aku terus menjerit frustasi saat mengambil handuk yang tadi kamu kenakan, lalu membasahinya dengan air dingin dan meletakkannya di keningmu.

Aku terus menggenggam erat tanganmu sambil memandangmu yang terkulai lemas.

Deru nafasmu yang berat itu membuatku kian khawatir.

Ini aneh. Karena ini adalah hari pertama setelah kamu mengetahui bahwa kamu terkena Leukimia.

Tunggu,

Memang benar kamu baru mengetahuinya. Tetapi gejalanya telah kamu alami sedari dulu.

 _Baka._

Aku membuka ponselku dan segera menlpon Otousanku.

"Shin?" aku mendengar suara disebrang sana.

"Otousan..." suaraku mulai pecah. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, berbuat apa.

" _Sudah terjadi ya?_ " katanya seakan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi membuatku kian marah terhadapnya. Kenapa tidak mengatakan bahwa kamu harus tinggal di rumah sakit? Kenapa malah mengizinkanmu pulang?

"Jadi, otousan sudah tau dan tidak melarangnya untuk pulang kerumah, nanodayo?!" nadaku yang mulai takkaruan karena perasaan emosi yang berkecamuk di dadaku.

"Tenang, Shin. Sekarang, bawalah dia ke rumah sakit. Ayah akan ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Tanpa mendengarkan jawabanku, Otousanku telah memutus sambungan telponnya.

Aku membenamkan jemariku di surai hijauku, menarik rambutku dengan frustasi.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk memberi tahukan Ryouhei bahwa aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit dan meminta Ryouhei untuk dirumah saja dan tidak membukakan pintu untuk siapapun. Dan memintanya untuk mengunci semua pintu.

"Otousan, apa Okasan akan baik-baik saja?" suaranya yang pecah membuat hatiku teriris pedih akan apa yang dia keluar dari bibirnya.

Dengan tiba-tiba aku memeluknya dengan erat, menitihkan satu-dua bulir air mata yang sedaritadi aku tahan.

"Okasanmu, pasti akan b—baik-baik saja, Ryouhei." Aku mengusap surai hitamnya yang kian mengingatkanku akan dirimu.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, aku telah ditunggu otousanku di meja pemesanan kamar inap.

"Disini, Shin." Otousanku menuntun jalan ke arah kamar yang akan dituju.

Setelah samapi, aku membaringkan tubuhmu yang masih terkulai lemas di atas ranjang.

Aku menyelimutimu dengan selimut yang terletak di atas lemari kecil milik pasien.

"Shin." Aku menatap otousanku dengan tatapan tajam.

Otousanku yang mengetahui bahwa aku akan mengamuk, menyuruhku untuk keluar kamarmu dan berbicara di ruangannya saja.

"KENAPA OTOUSAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU AKAN HAL ITU, NANODAYO?! TINGKAH LAKUNYA ITU LEBIH DARI SEKEDAR GEJALA LEUKIMIA! ITU SUDAH SEPERTI DIA TELAH MELEBIHI STADIUM SATU!" aku berteriak, mengamuk kepada otousanku. Nafasku yang memburu diiringi dengan jantungku yang berdebar dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku, Shin. Seharusnya hal ini tidak akan terjadi padamu. Mengertilah, Otousan kira kamu tidak akan jatuh hingga sejauh ini." katanya suaranya nyaris pecah.

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGANNYA?!" aku masih menuntut penjelasannya.

"Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali dia masuk ke rumah sakit dan menolak untuk menjalani kemoterapi."

Aku memproses kata-kata Otousanku. Mataku terbelalak.

"Luar biasa sekali mengetahui dia akan menjalani stadium 3nya dengan kondisi masih bisa tersnyum dan memasak sarapan untuk anak adopsinya." Otousan mengatakan hal itu seakan senang dan terkejut mengetahui bahwa kamu masih bertahan menjalani stadium 3 tanpa kemoterapi.

"Otousan, aku tidak bercanda." Wajahku kian merah padam.

"Shin, pernahkan kamu melihatnya menyentuh makanan?" pertanyaannya barusan membuatku terenyuh dan kembali mengingat-ingat.

 _Kembali ke malam itu, restoran._

 _Astaga._

 _Mungkin hanya dua suap lalu berheni._

 _Pagi tadi,_

 _Memasakkan sarapan,_

 _Tetapi tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali._

Aku terdiam. Tatapanku kian kosong. Menyadari bahwa aku terlalu bodoh karena tidak menyadari akan fakta itu.

"Tidak bisa lagi, Shin. Kita harus menterapinya, apapun yang terjadi. Karena dia..." Otousanku mulai tertunduk.

"Siapa dia, nanodayo?" kataku memandang ayahku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Karena dia adalah sempat menjadi anggota keluarga Midorima juga, Shin. Dia adalah kakak angkatmu. Aku dan Okasanmu mengadopsinya. Karena aku pikir, bahwa Okasanmu tidak bisa memiliki anak. Hingga kau lahir dan berumur 5tahun. [Name], aku titipkan dengan orang yang saat ini menjadi Otousan dan Okasannya yang baru."

"Irisnya yang hitam pekat seperti ibumu itu, membuatku ingin menjadikannya sebagai seorang keluarga Midorima."

 _APA?!_

"A—apa?" aku mencoba memproses kembali ucapannya.

 _Apakah itu alasannya karena tidak bisa mencintaiku?_

"A—aku mencintainya, Otousan. Jika saja Otousan tidak terlambat mengatakannya. A—aku— tidak akan terjatuh hingga sejauh ini, nanodayo. Tenggelam sejauh ini." aku berjalan menjauh dari meja kerja Otousan. Meninggalkannya yang sedang tertunduk seakan menyesali perbuatannya.

 _Aku tidak menyesal bertemu dengamu._

 _Aku tidak akan pernah._

 _Tidak akan pernah berhenti bersukur karena takdir yang menuntunku kepadamu._

 _Tidak akan pernah menyesal karena telah bertemu denganmu._

 _Tidak akan pernah behenti mencintaimu._

 _Tapi kenapa?_

 _Kenapa dada ini terasa sesak._

 _Seakan pikiranku menyesal telah bertemu dengamu._

 _Melihatmu terbaring lemah,_

 _Melihatmu menangan sakit._

Aku terus berjalan membawaku ke ruanganmu dan melihatmu telah dipasang selang infus dan selang oksigen.

Melihatmu sekali lagi seperti ini membuatku ingin berteriak dan menangis frustasi.

"[Name], aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, nanodayo." Sekali lagi bulir-bulir air mataku berjatuhan.

Seakan tanggul yang selama ini aku tahan dengan menguatkan diriku sendiri perlahan-lahan hancur. Mengeluarkan isinya, mengeluarkan emosi yang selama ini aku tahan.

"Bertahanlah," aku menggenggam erat tenganmu yang tidak terdapat selang infus.

"Bertahanlah sebentar saja untuk Ryouhei dan aku. Lawanlah penyakitmu itu, [Name]. Aku akan selalu disini. Menunggumu tersenyum tanpa menahan rasa sakit itu. Maafkan aku karena menjadi pria bodoh yang mengizinkanmu untuk pulang hari itu." Lidahku kelu. Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku.

Aku berdiri, sedikit menunduk.

Memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir mungilmu.

Aku mengecupmu dengan lembut. Seakan-akan itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, [Name]._

 _Maafkan aku._

* * *

 **TBC. Epilog.**

 **RnR?**


	9. Chapter 8: Epilog

**OK, seperti biasa, Author mau berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sudah mereview fanfic Cancer dari awal chapter hingga di akhir chapter. Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan support juga melalui follow dan fav fanfic Cancer dan ga pernah bosen buat nungguin update terbarunya! Aku sayang kalian! (termasuk kalian, silent readers yang belum kasih review fanfic ini.^^) Sampai ketemu di karya Author yang lain!~**

 **Cancer: Prolog**

* * *

 _ **She let go.**_

 _Without a thought or a word, she let go._

 _She let go of all the 'right' reasons._

 _Wholly and completely, without hesitation or worry,_

 ** _She just let go._**

 _She let go of all of the memories that held her back. She let go of all of the anxiety that kept her from moving forward. She let go of the planning and all of the calculations about how to do it just right._

 ** _She didn't promise to let go._**

 _She didn't journal about it._

 _She didn't write the projected date in her Day-Timer._

 _She didn't check the weather report or read her daily horoscope._

 ** _She just let go._**

 _There was no effort._

 _There was no struggle._

 ** _It wasn't good and it wasn't bad._**

 ** _It was what it was, and it is just that._**

 ** _In the space of letting go, she let it all be._**

 ** _A small smile came over her face._**

 ** _A light breeze blew through her. And the sun and the moon shone forevermore_**

* * *

Senyum yang biasanya terukir di wajah putih pucat kini jarang sekali terlihat dan tergantikan oleh raut wajah yang seolah-olah mampu menghadapi segalanya sendiri.

Sepasang manik hitam pekat yang terkadang terlihat seakan bersinar terkena pantual cahaya, sekarang seakan semua itu telah tiada, tergantikan oleh mata yang selalu berkaca-kaca dan menyiratkan keputusasaan di tatapannya. Tapi, dengan segala sisa tenaganya, dia mencoba. Mencoba untuk membuat dirinya terlihat kuat melalui tatapannya yang sekarang selalu terlihat sayu.

Bibir mungil yang biasanya menyuarakan perkataan-perkataan lembut dan mengenyuhkan kini telah tergantikan dengan menyuarakan jeritan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

Rambut hitam legamnya yang indah nan lembut serta panjang kini telah tergantikan oleh rambut yang kusut dan berhelai sedikit. Bisa dikatakan, tidak ada apapun yang dijadikannya 'mahkota'nya lagi.

Suaranya yang lembut tergantikan oleh suara serak yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Tubuh yang hangat dan indah kini telah menjadi kurus dan memiliki suhu tak menentu. Jika panas, maka panas sekali. Jika dingin, menyentuhnya saja seperti menyentuh orang yang telah tiada.

Pria bersurai hijau itu kini tengah mendorong kursi roda yang tengah diduduki oleh wanita yang akan selalu menjadi pujaan hatinya itu.

Membawanya berkeliling di taman yang terletak dihalaman gedung rawat inap itu sambil terus menceritakannya berbagai hal. Walaupun lelaki itu tahu, hal itu tidak dapat mengalihkan pemikiran sang wanitanya.

"Shin," suara kecil nan serak keluar dari bibir mungilnya, memanggil sang dokter yang kini telah menjadi suaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Panggilannya sontak membuat pria berkacamata itu berhenti bercerita.

"Ada apa, nanodayo?" dia berlutut di depan kursi roda istrinya.

"Terima kasih," berjuta kata 'terima kasih' telah keluar dari bibir pucatnya hanya untuk suaminya, Midorima Shintarou.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berjuta-juta kali padamu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, ya?" suaranya yang mulai pecah karena menahan air mata yang nyaris tak kuasa di pendam lelaki itu.

"tatap aku, Shin." Tangan kecilnya menggapai dagu lancip sang suami, membuatnya mendangak menatap iris hitamnya.

"Jangan tangisi aku lagi sudah cukup. Pada akhirnya, bukankah semua orang itu akan pergi?" katanya sambil memasang senyum.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, masih menahan air matanya.

"Aku sudah merelakan kepergianku sendiri, Shin. Jangan membuatku semakin berberat hati. Aku—aku tidak akan tahan melihatmu menangis. Tidak untukku, Shin. Aku tak tahan melihat Ryouhei menangis. Itu semakin membuatnya sulit. Kau tahu?" nafasnya tersenggal-senggal walaupun telah dipasang selang oksigen dihidungnya.

Percuma saja, perkataan sang istri malah membuatnya tidak dapat menahan air matanya yang kini telah merembes keluar.

"Aku—aku tidak akan bisa, nanodayo! Aku—aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu! Kenapa begitu cepat? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Padamu? Pada kita? Kenapa tuhan jahat sekali kepada kita, [Name]?" Dia mengucapkan nama istrinya terbata.

"Dengarkan aku, aku sangat berterima kasih dan bersyukur kepada tuhan karena aku telah dipertemukan denganmu, Shin. Aku sempat berberat hati karena harus di asuh oleh orang tua baru. Tapi, jika itu tidak terjadi, mungkin... aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu kan? Aku mencintaimu, Shin. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena aku diberikan penyakit ini. maafkan aku karena terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menceritakan masalah penyakitku ini kepadamu dulu. Bahkan aku tidak memberi tah—" seakan diputar kembali memorinya, Midorima memeluknya dengan erat untuk menghentikannya berbicara banyak dan dirasakannya tubuhnya sangat dingin dan mulai bergetar.

"Sudah cukup. Cukup, [Name]." Shintarou mengusap-usap kepala istrinya yang ditutupi oleh topi rajut untuk menutupi kepalanya yang telah tak berambut.

"Shin..." bulir air mata membasahi pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ini adalah hari terakhirku, Shin. Jangan diisi dengan air mata. Aku ingin dikenang dengan senyummu yang indah itu, Shin." Bisiknya di telinga sang suami sambil membalas pelukannya dengan lemah.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu begitu. Dan aku ingin kamu bahagia dan meneruskan hidupmu tanpa aku disisimu. Mungkin aku tidak ada disisimu dan tak dapat terlihat olehmu, tapi aku ada disini," lanjutnya sambil menyentuh dada Midorima.

Perkataannya membuat hati Shintarou semakin ngilu.

"Aku sudah—rela." Walaupun sering kali mengatakannya, tetap saja hal itu membuatnya menitikkan air matanya.

Dia sudah lelah menangis. Dia sudah lelah dengan rasa sakit saat melakukan penyembuhan. Dia sudah lelah menjadi beban orang lain.

Tatapi, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan kedua orang tua asuhnya, anaknya dan suaminya. Dia tidak akan pernah rela meninggalkan mereka. Tetapi, percuma saja, mau tak mau, cepat atau lambat dia harus dapat merelakan kepergiannya sendiri sekaligus meninggalkan semua orang yang dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menjalari kedua menik hitamnya ketika Shintarou melepaskan pelukannya. Merasakan pelukan sang istri mengendor, Midorima segera melihat wajah pucat istirnya.

Dengan sigap, Shintarou menambahkan pasukan oksigen dengan memutar alat pengaturan yang terletak menempel dibagian atas tabung oksigen.

Setelahnya, Shintarou mebawa masuk istrinya dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar inapnya.

Sudah ada setidaknya dua perawat serta satu dokter yang menanganinya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah Midorima.

Midorima sendirilah yang meletakkan istrinya di tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan hati-hati, layaknya istrinya adalah sesuatu yang rapuh.

Dengan cekatan, kedua perawat itu kembali meletakkan selang-selang penyokong hidup istrinya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak berguna. Tidak berguna untuk sekarang.

Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Midorima telah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan waktunya hanya untuk wanita yang akan selalu dicintainya. Tetapi, jika takdir berkata lain, biarlah. Midorima sudah berusaha, dia juga telah berusaha keras dengan menahan sakit yang luar biasa saat menjalani kemoterapi maupun mengalami efek sampingnya. Tetapi, pada akhirnya tuhanlah yang akan memutuskan jalan hidup seseorang. Tak peduli sekeras apapun manusia itu akan berusaha menolak takdirnya.

* * *

Bocah telah berusia tujuh tahun itu telah bersiap menuju rumah sakit dimana ibunya tengah dirawat didalamnya.

Ryouhei tengah duduk di kursi penumpang orang tua ibunya yang tengah menempuh perjalan menuju rumah sakit tempat ibunya.

Perasaan gelisah mulai menggerogoti hati bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu. Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibunya yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit. Hanya sebulan sekali saja ia dapat menengok ibunya dan ayahnya. Semenjak hari itu, Ryouhei tinggal bersama orang tua ibunya atau orang tua ayahnya, tetapi, setelah bulan yang ke duapuluh tiga, Ryouhei kerap kali menengok ibunya yang tengah terkulai lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Setelah menempuh beberapa menit perjalanan, Ryouhei dengan nenek-kakeknya berjalan memasuki rumah sakit yang dituju dan segera menuju ke kamar yang sudah tergambar dipikiran Ryouhei.

Dengan perasaan yang kian tak terbendung, Midorima Ryouhei memasuki ruangan dengan langkah yang mendahului kakek dan neneknya.

Tetapi, begitu memasuki ruangan, entah kenapa Ryouhei ingin sekali menjerit putus asa karena melihat ibunya terbarik bak orang tak bernyawa di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Suara alat ECG berbunyi tak stabil menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Shintarou tak henti-hentinya menggenggam erat tangan istrinya yang masih terbaring memejamkan kedua matanya.

Shintarou merasakan kehadiran Ryouhei disaat ada yang membuka pintu kmar inap istrinya.

Ia melihatnya berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidur ibunya dengan berlinang air mata. Sudah sekian kalinya Ryouhei terlihat dengan keadaannya seperti ini tetap saja membuat hati Shintarou tercabik.

Perlahan, wanita itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya untuk melihat laki-laki kebanggaannya itu.

"Okasan.." Ryouhei masih sesenggukan sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah orang yang dpinggilnya.

"Iya sayang, Okasan disini." Katanya ketika tubuh mungil Ryouhei memeluk tubuh ibunya erat.

"Okasan—Okasan jangan pergi...ninggalin Otousan sama Ryo" tangisnya semakin pecah.

Perkataan bocah tujuh tahun itu hanya dibalas dengan senyum kecil dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

 _Apakah kematian itu menyakitkan?_

 _Apa aku akan sendiri di alam sana?_

 _Akankah ada seseorang yang akan menemaniku disana nanti?_

* * *

"Kita mulai kehilangannya." Kata salah satu dari tiga perawat yang tengah memeriksa kesadaran wanita itu.

"apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai kehilangannya. Bersiap!" perintah pria paruh baya pemimpin keluarga Midorima sekaligus kepala dokter di rumah sakit tersebut.

Ketiga perawat menggangguk mantap, salah satu perawat itu membawa alat pemicu detak jantung yang telah digesekkan satu sama lain.

Tubuh wanita itu ikut terangkat saat mendapat serangan kejut dari alat pemicu detak jantung tersebut.

"Belum stabil!" lapor salah satu perawat.

"Lakukan lagi." perintah ayah Shintarou berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah ingin berteriak frustasi.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan ICU, Shintarou masih duduk terdiam, pandangannya kosong. Orang tua istrinya tak henti-hentinya memberikan petuah kepadanya untuk selalu bersabar.

Tetapi, itu semua tidak ada gunanya untuk saat ini.

Lelaki berkacamata itu belum siap untuk melepaskannya.

Dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk perlahan melepaskannya.

Ryouhei masih terduduk di pangkuan Shintarou sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan ayahnya yang begitu lebar.

Tiba-tiba saja...

Ayah Shintarou keluar dari ruang ICU dengan langkah gontai menuju anak laki-lakinya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Dan dari wajah ayahnya itu, dia tahu satu hal.

Bahwa, wanita yang akan selalu dicintainya itu tidak akan pernah kembali.

Tangis pilu terdengar ngilu di telinga Shintarou, membuatnya semakin terpukul oleh realita yang menyakitkan. Tidak. Itu lebih dari kata menyakitkan. Ini pedih. Paru-parunya sesak seakan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya telah terkuras habis. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Dia sudah diberikan pesan oleh istrinya untuk tidak menangisinya karena dia tidak ingin melihatku menangis karenanya.

Aku harus tegar. Tetapi, disaat yang bersamaan aku merasa, aku tidak bisa.

Aku tidak bisa.

* * *

 _"_ _Hei, apa aku mengganggumu, nanodayo?"_

 _"_ _Ah, dokter Mido— maksudku dokter Shintarou-kun. Tidak kok. Tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Malahan aku senang ada yang menemaniku. Suster disini acap kali datang ke ruanganku untuk mengecek kondisiku saat ini, hanya itu saja yang mereka lakukan. Selanjutnya, mereka pamit pergi. Aku—"_

 _"_ _Kesepian."_

"Cih, bahkan sedari awal kau sudah kesepian," batin Shintarou

 _"_ _Otousan, aku kangen sama Otousan walaupun Ryo tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi, Ryo sangat senang jika melihat Otousan sudah kembali." Bisik Ryouhei di telingaku membuat hatiku bergeming._

"Apa secepat itu kau pergi meninggalkan laki-laki kebanggaanmu itu?"

 _"_ _GADIS APA NANODAYO? MENIKAH APA? OTOUSAN JANGAN BERFIKIR MACAM-MACAM NANODAYO!"_

"Dan akhirnya, aku benar-benar menikahimu bukan? Bukankah itu lucu?" kali ini ia tersenyum pedih.

 _"_ _Berhenti berbicara, nanodayo! Sudah pasti jawabannya itu adalah kamu! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Dan tidak akan pernah. Percayakah kamu pada cinta pandangan pertama, [Name]? Aku mencintaimu!"_

"Kalau diingat-ingat ini kali pertama aku memeluk seseorang didepan umum."

 _"_ _Badanmu terlalu bagus dan kekar untuk ukuran dokter ya, Shin?"_

"Mau tak mau aku harus tersenyum saat mendengarnya."

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu begitu. Dan aku ingin kamu bahagia dan meneruskan hidupmu tanpa aku disisimu. Mungkin aku tidak ada disisimu dan tak dapat terlihat olehmu, tapi aku ada disini,"_

"Aku—aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Tidak. Aku tidak mampu. Melupakanmu saja aku tak rela!" kali ini air matanya kembali membasuh pipi tirus pria bersurai hijau itu.

Pria bersurai hijau itu kini tengah mengenakan baju hitam khas pemakaman dan berdiri di samping makam yang barusaja ditinggalkan oleh semua orang.

Sesekali ia memutar-mutar cincin emas polos yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Cincin pernikahannya dengan istrinya.

"Aku bersyukur karena telah bertemu denganmu, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Mungkin aku kerap kali mengucapkan kalimat ini dan mungkin kalimat ini membuatmu bosan. Tetapi itulah yang terjadi." Ucapnya lirih sambil mengusap-usap batu nisan mendiang istrinya.

"dan, aku akan mencintaimu. Di kehidupan berikutnya. Di semesta yang akan datang. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengecup jemarinya sendiri yang terdapat cincin pernikahan mereka disana.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **RnR buat yang terakhir kalinya?:')**

 **A/N:**

 **1\. Maaf kalo prolognya kurang greget. Author ga tau harus gimana lagi /ok le-ba-y /digampar rame-rame**

 **2\. Work baru yang pernah dijanjikan Author sudah bisa dibaca ya~ judulnya 'World of Our Own' langsung buka saja akun Author. Dibaca dan jangan lupa direview ya~ Aku sayang kalian!:***


	10. AN: Coba Luangkan Beberapa Menit-

Haiii~

Hana kembali-

Coba luangkan beberapa menit untuk membaca dan memberi saran ya:'))

Karena Cancer sudah tamat dan berakhir menggantung kisah cinta Midorima Shintaro, Hana lagi ada rencana untuk bikin sequel dari Cancer (yang tentu saja tidak berakhir menggantung).

Tapi, itu terserah kalian sih, hehe.

Ini mau dikasih sequel atau dibiarkan saja seperti chapter terakhir?

Di tunggu masukannya

Saran kalian begitu berharga~

Kalau misalkan menurut kalian 'Cancer' tidak usah dilanjutkan, kasih tau Hana juga ya

.

.

.

Kalau memang dirasa Hana banyak yang meminta untuk dilanjutkan, lusa atau 3 hari lagi, Hana akan mengepost sequel dari 'Cancer' :)

Arigato minna


	11. AN: Halo!

Haiii!~

Hana kembali-

Setelah berkubang beberapa minggu dengan rentetan kesibukan sekolah dan organisasi, Hana kembali dengan memisahkan sequel Cancer dengan judul yang berbeda.

Jadi, yang udah ngikut cerita sequel sebelumnya pasti udah tau.

Cuma, ada yang berbeda dari sequel yang Hana sudah hapus itu.

Yak, penasaran?

Langsung saja cek di profile Hana yak! Judulnya 'Guilty Pleasure'

Jadi, CANCER sudah berakhir di chapter 8!

Dan beranak a.k.a punya sequel dengan judul 'Guilty Pleasure'

Selamat membaca dan terima kasih!:)


End file.
